The Greatest Unrequited Love
by cold summer night
Summary: *Complete* We are a couple now. But who ever think that our story ends there is wrong. In actually, this is where my unrequited love for Rei begins. ReixAyaxYuuya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is owned by Ms. Mihona. (She's so fortunate, how I wish I'm the one who owns it. kyaAaaa.)

**Author's Note:** Hello there! This is purely fiction and most part of the chapters will be and/or composed of dialogues, but I hope you will read it. And if possible, leave a review. Thank you so much!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… cellphone ringing …

… cellphone ringing …

"Aya! Your phone is ringing."

She went downstairs. "Who is it?"

"The number is not registered." She handed it to her before crossing her arms.

"Thank you."

"Hello-" Aya sat on the couch.

"AYA!!!!"

Aya moved her phone away from her ears, "what's with the shouting?"

"Ahh.. Sorry." Her friend laughed on the other line.

"Ran, is that you??"

"Yes! Who else would this be? Duh." Aya chuckled at her friend's usual tone.

"Hey, why did you call?" she asked.

"Ran, tell her Miyu's here too!!!" she can hear Miyu's voice on the other line.

"What a question? Aren't we friends?" She sighed, "we're lucky to FINALLY REACHED you." She paused, "It's been so long since we last talked."

"Hn. I know."

"Do you know how long and crucial it took us to get this number of yours?" by the sound of her voice, Aya knew that her friends had a hard time to reach her.

"I'm really sorry about that. You know I-"

"Yeah, right! Save your explanations for Miyu's-"

Miyu tried to grab the phone from Ran.

"Hey. What?" Ran asked Miyu.

"Oh! Ran I should be the one to tell-" Miyu glared at Ran.

Ran waved her hands up. "Yeah. Right."

"Hello? Ran, Miyu??" Aya looked at the screen of her phone. "Hey. Still there? What's going on?"

"Aya?"

"Miyu??"

"Aya, how I missed you!" Miyu cried.

"Same here. I missed you too."

"Aya, it's really you. Right?" Miyu kept asking for assurance.

"Yes. About what Ran is telling a while ago-"

"Oh! Aya, I'm getting married! You should come!" she blurted out.

Aya gulped. "Getting married?! Congratulations!!!"

"Thank you, thank you." Miyu keeps on nodding.

"But when?" Aya asked.

"Next month." Miyu said excitedly.

"Next month?" Aya repeated.

"Hai. On the 7th of June to be exact." Miyu giggled.

"That soon?"

"Aya, we've been together for so long now. Don't you think it's time for us to be together? As in - husband and wife?"

Aya laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing."

Aya laughed again.

Miyu laughed too.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks! You'll be there right?"

"That would be two weeks from now! I-"

"Please? Please? Onegai?" Miyu held Ran's cellphone firmly, waiting for Aya's answer.

"Okay. I'll be the-"

"Great!" Miyu thanked her friend. "Give me your address so I can send you your invitation."

"No need for that." Aya looked at her cousin. "I'll just take it when I get there."

"Okay. I'm expecting you to come."

"I'll come" Aya assured her friend.

"Just call me when and what time you will arrive so that we can pick you up at the airport."

"You don't have to pick me-"

"Mata ne"

The call ended. Aya sighed. Aya is still looking at the LCD of her cellphone when her cousin tapped her.

"Hey!"

Aya raised her eyebrows, asking why.

"Are you really sure about going back?"

"So you heard?" she put her cellphone on the table

"Yeah." Her cousin sat beside her.

"I don't know. But I just said yes." Aya scratched her head. "Do you think I should go?"

"It's up to you."

"Miyu is my friend. I should be there on her special day, shouldn't I?"

"To be honest," she paused, "I think it's a bad idea."

"What made you say so?" she faced her cousin.

"Come on. Your hometown is where your heart was broken, right?"

Aya suddenly felt weak. 'She's right.'

"Let me just remind you that when you got here in London, you promised that you're not going to go back- unless you've recovered." Her cousin stood up. "But I can see that you haven't recovered yet. Therefore, don't-"

"I'll go."

Her cousin shook her head. *sweatdropped*

……………………………………………………………………………...

"Arriving at Tokyo International Airport.."

Aya looked at the outside view from the window beside her. The sun fell on her face as she closed her eyes. She sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she's actually back. Back to where her first heartbreak happened. The sun is on its highest when she arrived, to prevent its rays from damaging her eyes she wore her shades. The airport is bigger than before and she noticed that another terminal is being constructed on the farther east side. Sure a lot has changed, she said to herself.

'_**Are you really sure about going back?' her cousin's voice kept echoing on her mind.**_

'_**I think it's a bad idea.' She kept reminding her.**_

She bit her lower lip. 'Maybe I should go back to London?' She tucked her hair and took her luggage. She was heading outside the airport and was about to call for a taxi when a familiar voice called her. She turned to see who called her.

She blinked twice to see the owner of the voice clearly. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Thank you Second place!" Ran pushed the end button.

'Haah.. I really couldn't say no to her, could I?' Yuuya asked himself.

'_**She'll be there by noon so better be earlier! We have a lot of arrangements to make so you have to pick her up. Okay? Thank you Second place!'**_

Yuuya glanced at his wristwatch, 11:45 am. He saw a lot of tourists and non-tourists arriving at the airport. He continued to look for her but she couldn't find her. Ten minutes later, he saw an angelic figure from afar. He knew it was her. He smiled at the sight. The lady was unaware that someone was staring at her. She was heading outside the airport and was about to call for a taxi when he called her.

"Aya-chan?"

She turned to see who called her.

She blinked twice to see the owner of the voice clearly. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Welcome back."

"Y-Yuuya," she finally managed to call him.

He smiled at her, "you look different."

"Different?"

He nodded.

"Different good or different bad?"

He looked at her closely, "good."

"Nice to hear that." She smiled at him.

He took her luggage. "Ran called me to pick you up."

Yuuya leaded the way to the carpark area.

"I told them not to. But, thank you."

"Aya."

"Hai?" Aya looked at him.

She waited for what he's going to say.

"…" he kept silent.

"What?"

"About what I told you before," he stopped walking.

Aya turned to see him, "about what is that?"

"About what I said on Valentine's Day."

Aya tried to recall what he said. "You told me something on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

Aya looked away, she pretended not to remember what he said. "I don't remember anything."

Yuuya scratched his head. "Really? I-It's not that important, maybe that's the reason why you forgot what I said." He smiled at her. "Yes. That's it."

'Yuuya.' Aya felt guilty.

"Let's go!" Yuuya came back to his usual self. "You know a lot of things happened, believe it or not."

She asked, "like what?"

They stopped in front of a latest model car of Honda. Yuuya took the keys in his pocket. "It's unlikely for a man to tell it." He looked at her. "I mean unmanly. Ran and Miyu will surely tell you."

"This is yours?"

He nodded.

Aya gasped. "whoa."

"So, let's go?"

She nodded in disbelief.

………………………………………………………………………….......

"So, where are you going stay?"

"I'll be staying at the Hyatt Hotel." she glanced at the window. She sighed.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

She laid her head on the headrest and asked the guy beside him, "Yuuya, is Otohata-kun.. Is he still.. I mean.. How is he?" She looked at his expression.

"He's okay. He's married for three years now or that's what he said."

"Married?" she repeated.

He nodded. "And I heard he had a son."

'had?' she asked herself.

"I don't have any other news than that."

'He's married?' Aya controlled the tears that are starting to form in her eyes.

"We're here. Daijoubu?"

"Hai." She coughed.

"Are you really alright?"

"Yes." The door attendant opened the door beside her. "Arigatou."

Yuuya stepped out of the car and handed her baggage to the attendant. He called her, "Aya, call me if you need something." He handed her his calling card.

She nodded. "Arigatou, Yuuya."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

She throw herself to the bed.

"_**Yuuya, is Otohata-kun.. Is he still.. I mean.. How is he?" She looked at his expression.**_

"_**He's okay. He's married for three years now or that's what he said."**_

"_**Married?" She repeated.**_

_**He nodded. "And I heard he had a son."**_

'He's married and he even has a son.' Aya kept on repeating that to her mind.

… cellphone ringing …

… cellphone ringing …

She turned it off. 'Rei-kun, why?' Aya's tears starts to fall as memories of her past began playing…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Author's Note: **I know, you must be saying it's a long chapter. (hahahahhh..) Indeed, it is! Thank you so much for reading. So, what do you think? Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. =)


	2. Flaskback First Part

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is owned by Ms. Mihona. (How I wish I'm the one who owns it)

**Author's Note:** Hello! This is purely fiction and mostly composed of dialogues, but I hope you will read it. Other dialogues came from the anime but it is somewhat revised by me. Hahahah.. Kindly leave a review. Thank you! =)

** Luna Rei Harmony: **Arigatou! I really appreciated your review. Thank you so much!!!

** unseenreality: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm super happy to know that you liked it! I'll try to continue writing.. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Flashback (First Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was always alone.

In school, at home – almost everywhere I'm with no one but myself.

Studying, reading books, going to school and hanging out at the library, it's just like a routine for me.

I have never been happy until I became friends with Miyu and Ran.

Everything changes for good.

I found happiness, I became friendly and I learned to socialize with people.

Slowly, I'm overcoming my timidity.

I would always excel in school but when it comes to reality – my love life, I just have to admit that I'm a loser.

Believe it or not I confessed to the first placer on Grand Prix.

His name is Rei Otohata.

He's popular, handsome, intelligent, down-to-earth – he got everything.

He's the very thing that a girl could ever dream of.

I really liked him so much that I actually asked help from my friends.

So as to have to be with him alone.

A girl must have guts right?

I told him I liked him.

And what he said to me that time had crushed my heart.

He rejected me right then and there – without hesitation.

How cruel of him. I thought.

Afterall, that's why he's known as the ice prince and heartbreaker anyway.

"_**The sunset is beautiful isn't it Otohata-kun?" I said, trying to hide my nervousness.**_

_**He nodded, "So, I thought you're going to say something?"**_

_**I looked at him with my eyes wide open. "ahh. I-I"**_

"_**What?"**_

'_**This is too sudden.' My hands begin to sweat. I stood up, "Otohata-kun," I gulped, **_

"_**I have always liked you. Infact I-"**_

"_**You know, if I will make you my girlfriend or if I try to kiss you right now, that would be easy. Except for one thing – LOVE." He closed his eyes. "Knowing that I'm your first love would be a BURDEN for me." He stood up and left. "Please tell them that I already went home."**_

'_**What? Why?Burden?' Tears fell down my cheeks. 'I don't understand.' I ran after him trying to catch up with him. "Otohata-kun."**_

_**He didn't hear me calling.**_

"_**Otohata-kun!" I kept on calling his name but he can't hear me. My eyes are filled with tears that I didn't notice someone coming.**_

"_**Aya-chan?"**_

"…"

"_**Hey," he handed me his handkerchief. "What's wrong? Don't tell me he-"**_

"_**He rejected me," there I said it.**_

_**Yuuya embraced me, that moment I found a brother in him.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Flashback (First Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. =)


	3. Flashback Second Part

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is owned by Ms. Mihona. (How I wish I'm the one who owns it)

**Author's Note:** This is the second part of Flashback. Other dialogues came from the anime but I somewhat revised it my way. Hahhhahah. I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you. Please leave a review. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Flashback (Second Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But I kept on trying.

I never gave up.

I never lose hope.

I kept on believing that someday he will realize his feelings for me.

God must have heard my prayers because we got together on the very day that I came to his school.

"_**Aya? I thought you were someone else."**_

_**I smiled at him.**_

"_**Well, you'll just bore yourself here. There's nothing interesting here."**_

"_**I guess, I won't get bored. As long as I'm with you, I wouldn't be."**_

"_**I see."**_

"_**Did you choose that song?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**I closed my eyes. "I never listened to this type of music, I wonder why it sounds beautiful to my ears now." I opened my eyes.**_

"_**The guy you like, how fortunate he is."**_

_**I looked at him. "What did you say?"**_

"_**Girls like you are pretty rare, you're beautiful, smart, understanding…"**_

_**I can feel my heart keeps on beating faster that time.**_

"_**The one you like will be lucky to have you."**_

"_**Really? You mean like Ran?" I asked.**_

"_**I guess."**_

"_**You mean, I can be like Ran for you?"**_

"…"

"_**Otohata-kun, I can be just like Ran for you. I can get new clothes, bleach my hair & dress like I want to have fun. If that's what you want Otohata-kun I will surely-"**_

"_**That isn't what I was trying to say."**_

"_**Then what?"**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

"_**I don't either." I can't hold back my emotions, "I don't know how to act, I don't know what to say or what should I do, I have never been in love before. This is the very first time that I've loved someone like I love you." I cried.**_

_**He held me into his arms.**_

"_**Otohata-kun, what am I supposed to do?"**_

"_**You know, I'm fine with the way you are Aya. Just don't change." He wiped my tears with his thumb. "I might hurt you without even realizing it. Is that okay with you?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**So are things alright between us?"**_

"_**Hai."**_

_**He kissed my forehead**_

_**.**_

He told me that he doesn't understand his feelings and that he was afraid of hurting me in the end without even realizing it.

But I don't care about that anymore.

I just don't care.

I love him, even if he doesn't love me back.

I know that he will learn to love me.

Hopefully, someday.

Who ever think that our story ends there is wrong.

In actually, this is where my unrequited love for Rei Otohata begins.

We're still together, but our relationship is on the rocks right now.

You know why?

Because I found out that Rei is inlove with someone.

He is in love with my bestfriend.

_**February 14, 2003 Friday**_

"_**Matte!" I feel exhausted from chasing the three tanned girls. "Onegai, give back those chocolates."**_

"_**Hmmph."**_

"_**Here! We don't like it anymore. But I bet Otohata wouldn't like that." The three girls ran away laughing side by side.**_

"_**Thank you." I checked the chocolates I made. "Woah. I can't give this to him." I looked at the clock tower. "It'll be late if I'll try to make some again and besides, I worked hard to…" tears starts to form in the corner of my eyes.**_

"_**Hey."**_

"_**R-Rei." I hid the box from him.**_

"_**What is that?"**_

"_**Oh, this?" I pointed the box. "It's-"**_

"_**It's a box of chocolate Aya made for you moron!"**_

_**They both looked at the girl who suddenly appeared, along with Tatsuki, Yuuya and Miyu – it's Ran.**_

"_**Really?"**_

_**She nodded. 'Will he accept?'**_

"_**Thanks. I don't really like sweets but I'll take this."**_

"_**Oh wait Ototchi! I made one for you too. Here" Ran handed her chocolates.**_

"_**No, thanks. I couldn't accept if it's out of obligation." He walked away. "Keep it."**_

"_**What? You jerk." Ran glared at him.**_

'_**What does he mean by that?' I asked myself.**_

"_**Matte iru! Rei!" I ran after him. "Stop!"**_

"…"

_**I blocked on his way.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Why didn't you accept it?"**_

"…"

"_**Tell me."**_

"_**Just like what I said."**_

"_**I don't understand." I looked at him in the eye. "Rei, do you like Ran?"**_

"…"

"_**You do like her, right?" I shook him, "Why don't you say something?"**_

"_**Do you really want to know the truth?" He dared.**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Well then don't be hurt and cry if I say that I do." He looked away, "You're right, I like Ran. I really like her. Happy?"**_

_**I didn't know how he left and how long I've been standing there in the rain. I just don't know.**_

'_**He likes RAN.'**_

… _**cellphone ringing …**_

… _**cellphone ringing …**_

"_**Moshi moshi."**_

"_**Hey, Aya are you alright? You sound sick. Did you cry?"**_

_**All he can hear is the sound of the rain on the other line.**_

"_**You did. Are you on your way home?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why all of a sudden the rain poured hard, where are you?"**_

"_**I-I'm at the door of your apartment."**_

"_**Ehh?" Yuuya hurriedly went to open the door. "Aya? Look at you, you're soaking. What happened?" Yuuya shook his head. "Why did you played in the rain? You should have called me-" **_

"_**I did not play in the rain."**_

_**Yuuya grinned. "I know. Let me get you a towel first." He came back with a towel and a shirt, he handed it to me.**_

"_**Thank you. I'll catch a cold if I don't clean myself. May I use the bathroom?"**_

"_**Sure." He pointed the stairs. "Just go up you'll see the bathroom there."**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**After bathing and dressing myself I went downstairs.**_

"_**Yuuya, arigatou." I said, combing my hair.**_

"_**So, what did my bestfriend did this time?" He asked, handing a bowl of soup to me.**_

_**I shook my head, "nothing." I placed my hairbrush beside my bag.**_

"_**Nothing? So what's the main reason for the reddening of those?" He said, pointing my eyes.**_

"_**It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked him. I shoudn't have insisted him on telling me."**_

_**Yuuya kept quiet.**_

"_**I-I asked him if he likes Ran."**_

_**He turned to me, "let me guess he said, yes?"**_

_**I put the bowl of soup down and cried..**_

"_**That answers it." He pinched my cheeks. "Come on, that's okay."**_

"_**It is NOT okay. It will never be okay." I cried beyond each word said.**_

"_**I completely understand you, Aya." He looked into my eyes, "I was once like you are now and I know that it's not easy.."**_

_**I slightly slapped his right cheek. "That's a song. Don't try to joke around now, I'm being serious here."**_

"_**So am I."**_

"_**I think I should go now. Thanks a lot Yuuya."**_

_**I was about to go when he grabbed my wrist.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Promise me you'll be alright."**_

"_**I will be, thanks to you." I breathed inwardly, "You're the nicest friend I ever had." I smiled at him.**_

"_**Of course, a friend." He stated as he tried to force a smile.**_

_**I tapped his shoulder, "You will be my," I paused for a while. "Now that I think about it, you are my bestfriend now!"**_

"_**I don't think that's possible."**_

_**I looked at him, "but why?"**_

"_**Haven't you realized anything?"**_

"_**Realized what?" I'm really clueless of what he is talking about.**_

"_**There is something I wanted to tell you."**_

"_**Okay. What?"**_

"…"

_**Silence filled the apartment.**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you that you can always come to me, if – if you finally have given up on Rei."**_

"_**I'm glad to hear that."**_

_**Yuuya felt like giving up. "You still don't get it. Do you?"**_

"_**Not a single thing." I shook my head.**_

_**He sighed heavily as he embraced me. "I have always loved you. Not as a friend but as a lover."**_

_**I pushed him away. "No, Ran is whom you love. And we're just friends."**_

"_**You were always with me, when I was down. When I felt like breaking, you always give me that special smile. You never failed to make me special and you never called me second place. When I'm with you, even though you talk about Rei, I feel that I am who I am. I am not just someone who will always be on someone else's shadow."**_

"_**You're mistaking that feeling for love. You can't possibly-"**_

"_**I love you." He confessed.**_

"_**No. You don't." I looked away. "Please, don't."**_

"_**I really love you."**_

"_**I'll forget that you confessed to me. I'll forget what you said tonight. We're still friends – bestfriends."**_

"_**I will always wait for you."**_

"_**Everything will be the same tomorrow, nothing will change." I hurriedly went outside.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Flashback (Second Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** I know the Flashback is so long, I'm not sure up to what part would it be. Sorry for that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. =)


	4. Flashback Third Part

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is owned by Ms. Mihona. (How I wish I'm the one who owns it)

**Author's Note:** This is the third part of Flashback. Hahhhahah. I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you. Please leave a review. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Flashback (Third Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A-Aya?"**_

"_**Is Rei here?" I asked.**_

_**He nodded. "Should I call him?"**_

"_**No, I'll just wait sitting here." I smiled at him. "Are you leaving?"**_

"_**Nah." He keeps on brushing his glance on the sky. "Ran is here too."**_

_**I looked at the sky too. "Really?"**_

"_**Yeah, they have a photo shoot. You know number one guy and number one gal."**_

_**"…"**_

Yuuya is such a nice guy. He's intelligent, handsome and a lot of girls are drooling over him, I can't believe he confessed to me that night. Why me? I know for a fact that he likes Ran - he loves her. If I could just turn my feelings to him, but I couldn't.

"_**Something wrong?" he asked, full of concern.  
**_

Something wrong? Well- yes aside from that confession, there is something more important than that.

"_**I don't know why but," I looked up to him, "This morning, a lot of people - specially girls, were looking at me. As if they feel sorry for me. I'm really confused."**_

_**"I wonder why-"**_

_**"I wonder why too! It' unusual."  
**_

"_**Don't worry we'll figure it out. ****I think I should go back inside. Don't you really want me to call him?"**_

_**I shook my head. "Don't tell him I'm here. I'll surprise him. You see a lot of things happened."**_

_**Yuuya just looked at me and went inside the studio.**_

… _**one message received …**_

… _**two messages received …**_

… _**three …**_

… _**eight …**_

… _**nine … **_

'_**Who could this be?'**_

_**From: Mami**_

_**21-Feb-2003 3:30 pm**_

_**Tell me Aya. Are the rumors true!?**_

'_**What rumors?' I opened the other messages.**_

_**From: Maki**_

_**21-Feb-2003 3:31 pm**_

_**He broke up with you? That bastard, jerk!**_

'_**What's going on?' I asked myself.**_

_**From: red-haired tanned girl**_

_**21-Feb-2003 3:31 pm**_

_**That Kotubuki! Do you want me to kill her for snatching REI from you?**_

_**From: yellow-haired tanned girl**_

_**21-Feb-2003 3:31 pm**_

_**We saw them together! Page 31 of Gals! Gossip Magazine.. **_

_**So, they've been secretly dating!**_

_**I dropped my cellphone. 'No.' I hurriedly went to a magazine stand to buy it.**_

_**As I flipped the magazine to page 31, "This is not true."**_

"_**Hey, Aya-chan!" someone called me.**_

_**It's Tatsuki.**_

"_**Ta-Tatsuki." I hid the magazine from him.**_

"_**Woah. What's that? A magazine?" He said in disbelief.**_

"_**Yeah. I'm into fashion now." I smiled wryly.**_

"_**Let me see."**_

"_**No, this is just for girls." I forced to laugh.**_

"_**You don't have to hide that, I've already seen that." He said trying to smile.**_

"_**Really?" I said in disbelief.**_

" _**I heard the rumor and to find out if it's true I bought one for myself." He showed me the magazine he bought.**_

"_**I see."**_

_**He walked away. He was so down, but I'm twice as down as him. Now I know why a lot of people were looking at me this morning.**_

'_**Why am I still receiving messages?'**_

_**From: unknown**_

_**21-Feb-2003 4:30 pm**_

_**Hoshino! Our group can help you. Don't be sad. You can get over him.**_

_**I pushed the reply button.**_

_**To: unknown**_

_**Please. I don't need any help from anyone else. I don't have any problems with Rei.**_

_**I pushed the send button.**_

… _**three messages received …**_

_**From: red-haired tanned girl**_

_**21-Feb-2003 4:31 pm**_

_**AYA! What do you want us to do with KOTUBUKI?!**_

_**I replied to her.**_

_**To: red-haired tanned girl**_

_**Leave me alone. I have no problems with Rei and Ran. You're maliciously thinking bad about that picture. I trust my friend, so as Rei.**_

_**The gal replied to me.**_

_**From: red-haired tanned girl**_

_**21-Feb-2003 4:35 pm**_

_**Okay. If you say so.**_

'_**Ran is my bestfriend. I have to trust her. Even if Rei likes him, I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Would she?'**_

I was about to dial Ran's number when.. I saw two familiar figure eating in a restaurant.

'Rei? Ran? No. It can't be. I'm sure it's just my imagination.' I forced that to my mind.

They can't be dating! Ran would never do such a thing to me - something that will hurt me. I concentrated on dialing my friend's number.

calling tomodachi-Ran

09054325488877

I looked at the girl in the restaurant.

'It is really' I couldn't even utter her name.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**"This is awesome!!! Yoohoo!!! Treat me because I agreed to have a photoshoot with you, jerk!" Ran kept laughing.**

**She ordered almost everything on the menu. "Hey, Ototchi!"**

**"What?" he said in dismay.**

**"Have you-"**

**... cellphone ringing ...**

**Ran answered her phone. "Hello? Hello-"**

**The caller hangs up. She looked at her phone and scratched her head. Rei asked her who it was. "It's Aya."  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Flashback (Third Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading. So, what do you think? Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. =)


	5. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is owned by Ms. Mihona. (How I wish I'm the one who owns it)

**Author's Note:** This is not the last part of Flashback. Hahhhahah. I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you. Please leave a review. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Flashback (Second to the Last Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sure. A lot of things had happened. But what am I supposed to do? I can't lie to myself that I didn't saw them together. But if I confronted Rei, it will just get worse. Just like when I asked him if he likes Ran, I ended up hurting myself. I don't know what to do now. Should I talk to Ran about this? But she's involved with this. Then, who should I talk to? I was thinking with whom I should confide this thing with, when my cellphone rang. It was Yuuya. He told me he already knew the reason why a lot of girls looked at me like that and he said he saw the magazine.

"Oh, I see" was all that I managed to say.

"Why don't you guys talk about this?" He suggested.

I told him there is nothing to talk about after all, what I saw answers it.

"I'm sure there is an explanation to that, Aya." was all he can say.

"But-"

"Come on. I thought you love him." he said to me, though I can sense how painful it is for him to say that.

"I do love him. But this is too much. I - I- " tears are forming in the corner of my eyes.

"I know you love him. Wouldn't that love be enough to talk to him first?"

"You don't understand how excruciating this is for me."

"You're wrong, I completely understand you. I always do. I know how exactly what you are feeling."

Silence befall us.

He's right. I should talk to him - to them. But-

"Yuuya, I love Rei so much you know that."

He agreed.

"And I'm not ready to face the reality of him being with someone else. It'll kill me. If I confronted him I'm not certain of his answer. I can't even set him free. Am I selfish? I want him, I need him all for myself." I cried hard. "I couldn't accept it - I just couldn't. "

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_**March 6, 2003 **_

"_**Surprise! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!" we sang in unison.**_

_**Tatsuki took out the birthday cake.**_

_**I pleaded all of my friends to help me arranged this party. All of them attended, they even have gifts with them. I hope that he will be happy.**_

"_**Ototchi! Happy birthday." Ran greeted him.**_

"_**Make a wish!" Miyu said.**_

"_**Blow the candle, blow the candle." Maki pointed the candle.**_

"_**Whatever, you shouldn't have make this day this – this - "**_

"_**Oi. Rei. Aya planned all of this. You should be thankful instead." Yuuya said to him.**_

"_**I don't want to blow that. Besides, my wish has already came true. Well. Thank you, Aya."**_

_**I forced a smile at him as I handed him my gift. "Happy birthday, Rei."**_

_**He took it. "Thanks."**_

"_**Open it. Open it." Tatsuki suggested.**_

"_**Why the hurry?" Rei said.**_

"_**We wanted to know what that is!" Mami shouted.**_

"_**No, I'll open it later."**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

"_**Kampai!" Ran shouted.**_

"_**Woooh." Mami poured sake on each glass. "Here," he handed it to me.**_

"_**No, I don't drink."**_

"_**Come on Aya, today's your boyfriend's birthday." Mami forced me to drink.**_

"_**Gomen. I don't really drink." I laughed. "Maybe, I'll go the comfort room first."**_

"_**Wait, I'll go too." Miyu followed me.**_

_**I sighed. I looked at myself at the mirror. "Do you think he's happy?"**_

"_**Who wouldn't be happy? For him to have you, that's already a present, you know."**_

"_**Thanks, Miyu." I embraced her.**_

_**After using the cubicle Miyu went outside. "Let's go!"**_

"_**No, maybe later."**_

"_**Okay."**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**I went to where the guys are drinking.**_

'_**Is he happy?'**_

"_**Say, Rei do you love Aya?" Yuuya asked.**_

"_**What kind of question is that?" Rei said huskily.**_

'_**they're all drunk!'**_

"_**So?" Yuuya drank the excess sake on the bottle.**_

"_**You don't have to ask me." Rei took a sip of his sake.**_

"_**And what about Ran do you like her?" Tatsuki asked.**_

"_**What's with the questioning? Huhh?" Rei raised his eyebrows.**_

"_**Just answer. You haven't answ-" Tatsuki slept and he's snoring.  
**_

_**They laughed. "That monkey boy." Yuuya stood up. "I think we should go."**_

"_**And how could you go when you're drunk like this?" I asked.**** I snapped myself.**_ '_**I shouldn't allowed this to happen.'**_

_**Rei grabbed my hand. "Let's go."**_

"_**What?"**_

'_**Go where?'**_

"_**Rei, you're drunk. Let's just stay here."**_

"_**No, I'm not drunk." He insisted.**_

"_**You are drunk."**_

"_**Aya," he said with a pleading look.**_

'_**I lose.'**_

"_**O-Okay."**_

"_**Let's go to my apartment."**_

_**I was alarmed. "WHAT!? Why there?"**_

"_**Come on. It's my birthday, let's celebrate together – alone."**_

"_**Bu - I"**_

"_**No more buts."**_

_**I nodded.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_**At his apartment…**_

_**His apartment was unbelievably clean. I scanned the room, it is painted white and black - so classy. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle of champagne in the mini-bar.**_

"_**Let's drink! Come here." He called me.**_

_**He's different, he's really far from Rei that I know when he's drunk.**_

_**He handed me a glass of champagne.**_

"_**I don't really drink."**_

"_**Then drink for me."**_

_**I took it.**_

"_**G-great."**_

_**I forced a smile.**_

_**He smiled at me.**_

'_**WHAT's with him??'**_

_**He looked at my face. My face starts to turn red. "What's wrong?"**_

_**He shook his head.**_

_**He stared at my face for a moment which seems years for me.**_

"_**There isn't a single imperfection. You're perfect."**_

_**I laughed. "Really?" I said as I took a sip of champagne.**_

"_**You are beautiful." He touched my face.**_

"…"

_**He removed my golden hairpin. My hair fell slowly. "A goddess."**_

"_**That's too much."**_

'_**This is awkward.'**_

"_**I want you." He combed my hair.**_

_**I gulped, "I see."**_

'_**Why can't I push him away? I can't move, as if he's a magnet. Or that's what I thought.' **_

"_**Please be mine tonight."**_

"_**I- I - " I tried to let go, bit I can't.**_

"_**Shh.." He kissed my cheeks, my forehead and my lips.**_

'_**My very first kiss!!!'**_

"_**Rei."**_

_**The kiss deepened. I don't how we get into his room. We both fell on the bed, he was on top of me. I'm really scared.**_

_**He continued to kiss me. My lips, my neck and shoulders.**_

"_**I want you."**_

'_**Want? Is that enough? Love should be the reason. And marriage should go first, Aya!' I said to myself.**_

_**He was carressing my body and removing my dress when I noticed him slowly closing his eyes.**_

**_I sighed. 'This is crazy.'_  
**

"_**Ran.." He whispered.**_

"_**What?" I was horrified. "Rei?"**_

_**Heis sleeping. "Ran.."**_

_**Tears fell down my eyes.  
**_

'_**What's that just now? He- He called Ran?'**_

_**I began to cry hard. 'Why? When I was about to give myself to you? I thought it was me you want. Why?'**_

_**I felt my knees started to weaken. **__**I removed myself from our intimate position and**__** started to fix myself as tears kept on flowing down my cheeks. "Rei." I whispered as I kissed him with my throbbing lips. "I love you." I hurriedly walked outside and felt embarrassed of what happened.**_

_**'Even in his dreams. I never exist. Why?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Flashback (Second to the Last Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading. So, what do you think? Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. =)


	6. Flashback Last Part

**Disclaimer:** Okay! Miss Mihona owns Super Gals. But someday I'll buy it. Hahahahahah..

**Author's Note:** At last. Flashbacks are over. This is the last part. Please read and review. Thank you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Flashback (The Last Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**March 7, 2003 (Friday)**_

Aya woke up with a heavy heart. She slapped her right cheek lightly at first, then hard and harder. 'Ouch.' Sure, that hurts. She groaned inwardly. Last night she cried a million liter of tears and even wished not to wake up the next day. But to her dismay, she woke up. She sighed as she looked at the time. She asked herself what she is supposed to do. She stood up and headed herself to the bathroom. She gasped at her sight. She blinked her eyes and looked at herself again in the mirror. Her eyes were really swollen. She panicked at the thought and think of a solution to that. She wouldn't want anyone to know why she cried because of what happened last night. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. The moment she finished, her cellphone rang. She breathed inwardly and coughed to regain her usual tone. She took her cellphone and answered it.

"Moshi. Moshi."

It was her mom.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Hai. How are you?"

She asked why did she called. "I just wanted to know how is my daughter."

"Yeah. Really? You wouldn't call me just to ask how I am. Say, why did you call? Mom, if you're going to ask me again to stay away from my friends. You know, I-"

"Okay. You got me. But I'm not going to ask you to stay away from them. I just have something to offer."

"To offer?" She echoed.

"Absolutely."

"And, what is it?" She asked.

Her mom told her about the offer.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "I mean, really?"

"Yes. Are you excited?" Her mom smiled in delight. She is somehow sensing a slim chance of convincing her daughter. "So, what do you say?"

"But-"

"Come on. Aya-chan."

"No, mom. I couldn't leave this place. I mean, it's hard to cope up with another country. It'll be hard for me." She saw a picture of Rei in her mind.

"No, not that hard my dear. You'll be with your cousin."

"My cousin? Who?"

"Kim."

"That's great. But I really think it's going to be hard. The people there are different. What if they-"

"Do you really worry about that? Or you could it be that you just can't leave a person in Japan?" Her mom sighed. "You couldn't leave that stupid number one."

"He's not stupid." 'I am.' She looked down on herself.

"Leave that man and go to London. It's for you future."

"Well, I'll think about it."

"You don't have to. The last admission test will fall on the 19th of March. You have to make up your mind."

"Mom. I said I'll think about it."

"Okay. Well, goodbye then."

"Bye mom."

"Call me soon, okay?"

"I will. Bye."

She threw herself on her bed and thought of what happened last night. 'Why couldn't I even appear on his dreams? Why did he whisper her name and not mine?' She sobbed because she knew the answers. She glanced at her wall clock. It's six-thirty in the morning. She scratched her head. 'I have to take a bath now if I don't want to get late for school.'

On her way to school a billboard caught her attention. It's an advertisement for the upcoming white day. Two of the biggest companies were about to sponsor the event. Now that she thinks about it, she looked around her. A lot of girls were looking at the billboard and then turned to their friends with smiles on their faces. She heard one of them say, "I'm so excited! I know my boyfriend will give me chocolates." She slowly walked to the train station and sat on the bench. She has to wait for five minutes before the train arrives. A guy approached her, "Hoshino-san" she looked at him. "Katase-kun? I thought you already left?"

"No, not yet. I have to fix things first before leaving. You know, about what happened."

She nodded.

"I'm really glad that I met you."

"Me too."

He handed her a box.

"What is this?" she looked at the box.

"I guess I would no longer be here on the white day so."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "I wish you success. You're a smart person and I know that someday you'll find the right person for you." She tapped his shoulders. "I'm going."

"Bye. Until then." He grabbed her hand. "May I have a request?"

"Don't tell me, you suddenly changed your mind and you're going to take this chocolates from me? This is mine now." She chuckled.

"May I embrace you again?"

She was surprised first but then allowed him to embrace her, "Okay."

She stepped into the train and bade goodbye to him. "Bye." She looked at the box again and breathed sharply. She heard a group of girls talking about the White Day. "I hate white day, I know I wouldn't be getting any chocolate from him." One of the girls answered her. "At least there will be guys who's going to give you. Unlike me, I wouldn't receive any chocolate!" Her friends laughed at her. "Hey, you know the issue about Rei and Ran last month right?"

Aya gulped. 'So what about it?' She asked herself.

One of the girls nodded and said, "Of course, I wonder if Otohata will give chocolates to her."

"I guess he will. They are dating right?"

"No, they're not. Kotubuki is not his type. She's so loud and irritating-"

"Come on. She's a supergal. She's beautiful-"

"Just beautiful. She's not smart you know. She's an airhead."

"Nah." One of the laughed. They all looked at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You know I saw them together last Friday and."

"And?"

"They were at the Chocolate Factory."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's too early for White Day. Don't you think they were there because Otohata took her there to pick chocolates for her?"

"What do you mean?"

Aya covered her mouth with a handkerchief.

"You guys are slow. Of course, he likes Ran so he took her there to pick what chocolates she wants for the White Day!" The girl sighed.

"That's crazy. She has a girlfriend, right."

'This is enough!' She shouted on her mind. She took her phone out and called her mother. 'I couldn't take this any longer.'

"Hello, Mom?"

After that night, I never showed my face to any of my closest friends.

They called, texted and e-mailed me.

"_**Moshi-"**_

"_**Hey Aya! Why didn't you go to school today? What happened to you?" It's Ran.**_

"_**I, I woke up late."**_

"_**I'll see you later?!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**What? Why? Today is karaoke day, come on."**_

"_**I'll pass."**_

"_**What!?"**_

"_**I'm tired."**_

"_**But, Aya, Aya!"**_

_**She ended the call. After the call she received a text message from Yuuya.**_

_**Aya, how are you? We're heading to the Karaoke house, we'll see you there. Take care.**_

_**She was about to reply to his message when her cellphone rang. It's Rei! She was hesitating to answer it. 'Should I?'**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey, Aya."**_

"_**Ot- Rei. Why did you call?" She asked.**_

"_**Why did I call?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**A-About last night."**_

_**That alarmed her. "Oh, that?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Oh, you already thank me. So that's enough."**_

"_**Yeah, I guess. I heard you didn't go to school?"**_

"_**I woke up late."**_

"_**I see. Are you still sore?"**_

'_**Sore?'**_

"_**No, I'm not. I'm just lacking of sleep."**_

"_**Good. I'm sorry about last night. Did I hurt you?"**_

'_**Hurt? Yes, you did!' That was she wanted to say. "No, not at all."**_

"_**I was drunk last night and I don't know what I did to you. Have I been forceful?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes." Her voice began to sound croaky.**_

"_**I'm so sorry. It must have been really painful for you. It hurts the first time."**_

_**Her jaw dropped. 'So he thought something happened between us last night.' She regain her voice. "I have something to do."**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Bye."**_

"_**Aya-chan?"**_

"_**Hai?"**_

"_**On the 14**__**th **__**I have something to tell you."**_

"_**To me?"**_

"_**Yes, I'll be having a photo shoot next week. I'll be very busy. So I'll see you on the 14**__**th**__**?"**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Meet me in Odaiba."**_

_**He hangs up.**_

'_**Odaiba?' she fell on her knees.**_

'_**Is this going to be a heartbreaking confession again?'**_

March 8, 2003

"Goodmorning, Sir Nakanishi."

She went to her teacher's house and asked for a special exam.

"I'm going to London, Sir."

"Really?"

She nodded. "The last admission test will be on the 19th. I really have to be there."

"That's a great opportunity for you. You made the right choice. I always believe in you."

"Thank you Sir."

"You're very intelligent and I know that you can make it. Godbless you, Hoshino."

"Yesterday, your mother called the school director. Everything is being processed now."

"Thank you so much."

"But it will be our loss to let a smart student go."

She smiled. "Sir, I have something to ask you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I know that my friends will be sad if they knew about this. Please don't tell them. Please."

"Okay."

"Thanks again."

_**March 10, 2003**_

Her mom called her. "You'll be leaving on the day after tomorrow. Your cousin we'll be waiting for you at the terminal." Her mother gave her cousin's number. "Bye."

"Okay, bye."

_**March 11, 2003**_

She started packing and slept early. The next morning she received a message from Rei.

_**I'll see you on Friday. You have to be there.**_

_**March 12, 2003**_

..Ten messages received…

Aya, where are you? Haven't seen you in awhile. What's going on? Mr. Nakanishi told us that you mother called the principal. – Miyu

Mole. What's with you? I'm missing you already. We've got to see you. And treat me a ramen noodle. Hahahh.. – Ran

Repeated message from Ran.

Aya-chan, how are you? I'm not seeing your face lately. Is something wrong? You can always tell me. – Yuuya

She just ignored the other messages.

..Incoming call from Rei..

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aya."

"Rei."

"I'm going to your house."

"What? I'm not living there anymore. I'm in my aunt's place in Tokyo."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Ran told me you're not going to school anymore."

"That's true."

"Why?"

"My mother told me so."

"Just because she told you, doesn't mean you have to."

"…"

"I see."

"…"

"I'll see you on the 14th. I've got something important to tell you."

"Why not now?"

"It's important and if I tell it now it won't be meaningful. And I'm not ready yet."

She hangs up the phone.

'He's going to tell me something. I'm not ready to let him go. I know he likes Ran. I know. He's going to break up with me.'

Tears splattered on the floor.

To forget that someone who broke my heart.

I'm going to erase him on my heart and mind.

To forget where my first heartbreak happened.

I'm going to leave this place and hopefully, never come back again.

Beginning today, I'll try to forget him.

I'll try.

Goodbye Rei Otohata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Flashback (Last Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much for reading. Godbless! =)


	7. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is owned by Ms. Mihona. (She's so fortunate, how I wish I'm the one who owns it. kyaAaaa.)

**Author's Note:** So the Flashback finally ended. Hahhahahh.. This is purely fiction and most part of the chapters will be and/or composed of dialogues, but I hope you will read it. And if possible, leave a review. Thanks a lot!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

June 1, 2009

Aya woke up at five thirty in the morning.

'Was it just a dream?'

She yawned. "Kim?" Aya opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She tried to recall what happened last night. She snapped her head. "Right. I left London yesterday."

She took and turned her cellphone on. She dialled her cousin's number.

"Hello?"

"Kim?"

"Yeah. Why did you call?"

"Nothing." Aya laughed sheepishly.

"You called just to say nothing?" her cousin yelled at her. "Do you know how busy I am cleaning the whole house?"

"Sorry. But the house was clean when I left."

"Oh, your cat made a mess."

"Sorry about that."

"Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Nice to know that." She laughed. "Good luck, have you seen him?"

"Him?"

"Yes, him! Otohata!"

"Oh, no I haven't seen him. I think I wouldn't see him."

"Well."

"I'll end this call now. Call you later, bye!"

Aya ended the call.

"O-okay."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Aya brushed her teeth and took a bath. After a long shower she dressed herself up.

… cellphone ringing …

… cellphone ringing …

She looked at her cellphone. 'Who could this be?'

"Hello?"

"AYA!"

"Miyu?"

"I wanted - Yuuya said you're already in Japan! We wanted to see you"

Aya smiled. "Okay, me too."

Ran grabbed the phone from Miyu.

"Let's meet at our favourite Ramen Restaurant! Now!" Ran snapped.

"Now?."

"Yes. Now. Come here faster."

..Beep..

The call ended.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Ramen Restaurant

Miyu waved at Aya. "Here!"

"Miyu?" They hugged each other.

"Drama's over! Let's eat!" Ran grinned.

"Ran?" I hugged her. "Oh, Ran!" I said teary eyed.

'I really missed them.'

"A-Aya! We missed you!" said Miyu

I nodded. "Me too! Me too!"

"Come on let's eat!" Ran insisted.

We laughed.

Same as before, Ran never changed. She still loves to eat. And Miyu, she looks really matured. Her hair is now long and tied up. Aya's so happy to see her friends.

"Aya, you look amazing."

"What?" She looked at Miyu.

"You're like a supermodel."

She just laughed. "Nah."

"You sure to have a boyfriend, right?" Miyu giggled.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hontou??!!" Ran asked. She looked at her closely. "For real?!"

She nodded.

"That's a lie." Ran said. "Show me your tongue."

"I really don't have a boyfriend."

"Woah!" They both looked at Aya.

"But why?" Miyu asked.

She smiled at them. "I- I don't know."

Ran narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm."

"Aya, I wanted to ask you why you left." Miyu placed her palm on my left hand.

'Ehh?' I blinked twice. "Why don't we eat first?" I suggested.

"Aya, you're right!" Ran said. "Itadakimasu."

Miyu smiled at me.

After eating…

"So? Tell us why." Miyu kept on asking why.

"Hey Aya don't tell me you left because of that stupid magazine?" Ran snapped.

I looked at her. "No."

"Good." Ran smiled.

"Then why?" Miyu waited for my answer.

"My mom told me to study in London."

"That's it?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. You know my mom so well, right? She even told me before not to be friends with you. She can do anything."

They both nodded.

'Well, part of what she said is true. Her mom really called her to study there. But the main reason why she left was…..'

"But you should've informed us. We never knew right then what happened to you. We were all worried about you, especially Otohata."

Aya looked at her friend. Is that true? Did he really worry about her when she left? She must have heard it wrong. He can't be worried about her. That's impossible.

She sighed heavily.

"Well then, we have to go. You have to fit your gown Aya. I'm so excited." Miyu said. "We didn't know if the size we guessed will fit in you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. =)


	8. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I said it before and I'll say it again. Super Gals is not mine. Miss Mihona owns it!

**Author's Note:** To those who read my story thank you so much. Now I'm back with the fourth chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks again!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**June 1, 2009**

**New York, City **

He was sleeping soundly when he felt something on his hand it was a human body. He groaned inwardly and stepped out of the bed. He asked himself, 'How many times do I have to tell her?' She woke up to see his angry figure before her. She grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm going somewhere I can't see you." He let go of her hand. "I told you not to sleep with me anymore. Didn't I?"

She stood beside him. "I am still your wife and I will always be."

He just scratched his head. "Yes. But wait for the court's decision first. I'm sure they'll grant my petition."

"It wouldn't happen." She said with conviction.

"How can you be so sure about that? Remember I filed a serious case against you."

She cried and embraced her husband. "Why can't you forgive me, Rei?"

"You don't have the right to call me by my name." He warned her.

"I just did it because of you!" She shouted at him and pointed her finger on his chest.

"You're blaming me?" He shook her. "I trusted you."

"Yeah! You always trust me but you never loved me!" He walked away. "Don't go yet, I'm not through talking to you." She embraced him harder not wanting him to go. "I love you Rei, I really love you. Please forgive me for what I did. I just did that because you never slept with me ever since our son died. It's not my fault. It's your fault! If only you had spent time with me I wouldn't be stressed out! And if only you-"

"Enough." He tried to let go of her.

"No. Please." She pleaded at her. "How can you not forgive me? I have always been an understanding wife with you! I may have stepped on your pride but don't you know what you've done? And what you're doing to me all this time? I am you wife but in your heart I know that I'm not! Do you even know what you're saying when you're dreaming?" She said hysterically

"I said Enough."

"It's all about her! About her! About that girl who left you! But even if we got separated I will always be with you!"

He pushed her to the bed and this time he really walked away, slamming the door. He can still hear her saying something to him.

"Come back. Why can't you forget her?!! He left you and I'm the one who-" She wept.

H e went to the other room of the house, his son's room to be exact. He went inside and looked at the room. His eyes landed on the crib as he ran his fingers to it and sat on its side. 'She's right. I didn't take care of her when she's pregnant, it might be my fault.' He placed his hands on his face and took a pillow on the crib. An envelope was under it. He took it. 'An invitation?'

_**To Mr. & Mrs. Otohata**_

It's a wedding invitation from Miyu and Yamato. He opened the invitation and read a name of the girl he had longed for.

_**Aya Hoshino**_

He whispered her name. Without courtesy he opened the door where his wife was.

Before she can speak he asked her, "What is this? Why didn't you show me this?"

She looked at the envelope. She was speechless.

He took her phone and dialled his friend's number. After a minute, "Hello?"

"O-Otohata?"

"Hai. I'm going to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I want you to get me one-way ticket to Japan now."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I got it."

He ended the call.

"Why are you going back?!"

"Why are you asking me that? I need to attend this wedding. They're my friends."

"You never attended your cousin's wedding and now you're saying you have to attend your-"

"Stop it already. I'm so sick of you."

"Let me guess. You want to see that girl, don't you?! Tell me!"

"Yes!"

She eyed at him. "I won't let you."

He began to pack his clothes and turned to her. "I didn't want to hurt you. You know that. But this relationship won't work. From the very beginning it never was." He went out and said goodbye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:** Was it short? HeheHhh..Thank you so much for reading. So, what do you think? Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. Thank you, thank you.. =)


	9. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I want Super Gals to be mine, someday?? .. hahahahHhh.. But for the mean time I'll leave it to Miss Mihona. Okay, that's hers anyway.

**Author's Note:** This is purely fiction and most part of the chapters will be and/or composed of dialogues, but I hope you will read it. And if possible, leave a review. To those who reviewed my story, thank you so much! I'm so delighted. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kotubuki-Yamazaki Nuptial

7th of June, year 2009

Five O'clock in the afternoon

Miyu and Yamato chose a garden wedding at Hellen's Mansion. The place is really beautiful. It was arranged by a well-known wedding coordinator.

'I bet this costs a lot.' Aya examined each detail of the wedding while they waited for the bride.

'Peony.' She smelled the flower and smiled. 'What a lovely scent.'

A man approached him.

"Miss?"

She looked at the guy in front of him. "Yes? Ka-Katase?"

"I thought you have forgotten me."

"Never." She smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful."

She just smiled at him.

"Shall we proceed for the entourage? The bride has arrived."

"…"

"Aya?"

"Hai." She nodded.

"Are you with someone?"

"Yeah, I'm with Yuuya."

Katase followed her gaze. She was looking at Rei.

Katase waved hi at him. Rei just nodded then looked right through her as if he she wasn't wearing anything. The thought send shiver down her spine. She suddenly became conscious of herself. All through out the wedding ceremony she knew he's looking at her. Whenever she would turn her gaze on him, he's looking at her. But what made her confuse was the way he would look at her. What's wrong with him?

The reception followed at the Mansion's Hall…

Right after the wedding ceremony Aya went to the comfort room. Because of running she bumped into someone. "Ahh.. Sorry." She didn't noticed who it was. The person with whom she bumped with has a glass of liquor on his hand. The drink fell on her gown. She inwardly screamed. 'Oh, no my gown!' The guy gave her a handkerchief. She took the handkerchief without looking at the person. "Thank you," she looked at the handkerchief and the initials of it made her look at the guy. 'R.O.? Rei Otohata?' She looked up and stood shocked for a moment.

"Running away again?"

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Welcome back, Aya."

"R-Re" She changed her mind of calling him by his first name. "Otohata-kun?"

"Yes, who else?"

She smiled at him. 'Why am I smiling? I couldn't control myself. I'm so happy to see him.' He r smile faded.

"Well, I see you really love running away."

"Of course. I love running especially when I'm in a hurry." She excused herself from him because she thought that she might do something she shouldn't.

'Wait. What is he implying? What does he mean by that?' she asked herself.

"Let me think. When you got what you wanted. When you found that thing you want unsatisfying, you will just ran away and leave it. Won't you?"

"What are you saying?"

He walked away. "Forget it. You're just like other girls. I thought you're unique."

"I don't know what you are trying to say. I don't really get you at all."

He turned to see her. "I see. I don't get you too."

She breathed inwardly and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, playing innocent?"

"You're hard to read Otohata-kun. I don't know what you're saying."

"Otohata-kun?"

She nodded.

"Say, are you dating Katase?"

"Whether I'm dating him or not is none of your business."

"Then, are you dating my bestfriend?"

"Is this how you should welcome me? Let's be civil with each other if we can't be friends. I don't know why you're like this."

He leaned over to kiss her but he stopped when their lips were about to met.

He laughed and continued to walk away. She blinked her eyes and turned her gaze on the floor. She wished for it to eat her. How can she let him do that?

"Hey, your handkerchief."

"Just throw it away," she heard him say.

'What's wrong with him? Rei.'

Yuuya was waving at her when she returned to the hall. They're at the veranda, in front of him is Rei, of course he knew it was him. No matter what side or angle, that's Rei Otohata. But what she doesn't know is the person beside Rei. She's facing Yuuya so she couldn't see who it was. She guessed who could it be. Was it Mami? She thought. But Mami was wearing a dress like hers. Who exactly that girl is? She walked over to them and smiled at the lady beside Rei. Yuuya acknowledged my presence.

"Hey, Aya. Rei wants you to meet this gorgeous lady."

"I see." She turned to Rei asking to introduce her.

The lady clung her arms to him and seductively said, "Tell them Rei, you don't have to be shy." She faced Aya, "I'm Serena, Rei's wife." The lady emphasized the word wife.

Aya nodded at her, trying to catch what she said. She extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you." She just kept silent as Yuuya tried to lighten up the conversation. Rei too was just quiet, he couldn't miss the sadness in Aya's eyes when her wife introduced herself. It made him confused when he saw the hint of pain her eyes. He cleared his thoughts and said to himself that she couldn't be possibly in love with him. Remember she left him and…

The emcee asked all the singles to go in front for the Bride's Bouquet and the Groom's garter. (Is that a garter? I don't know what it is called. hehehh..) Aya excused herself and went inside the hall. Yuuya followed her. Rei was about to follow but his wife held him tightly.

"You may have won on getting here. But I won't allow you to have time with her. Remember, I'm your wife."

He just ignored her.

Aya flew her eyes on the newly weds. Instead of looking at Rei and Serena outside. She contented herself from it. Miyu and Yamato is so blessed with each other. Based from what she is seeing right now, her friend Miyu is so happy. Will she ever have a happy ending too? She noticed Ran talking with her boyfriend. "Hey Ran, I'm going to get the garter. You should catch the bouquet? Okay?"

"What? I don't want to. What the heck? Leave it to them." Tatsuki whispered something to her. "Hmnn.. Alright, I'll catch it!" Ran said with determination and laughed hard. Maki snapped Ran from her thoughts.

"You wouldn't Kotubuki because I'm going to catch right in front of your eyes!"

"You wish!"

She glanced at her friend Mami, who was talking to herself. "I have to get it, I have to get it, I have to get it!"

Aya laughed at Mami. "Why are you laughing?" Mami asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you all so determined to get the bouquet."

"Aya, you don't have to laugh on us. Don't you know that whoever gets the bouquet can make a wish!"

"Really? But what I know is that, whoever catches the bouquet will get married next."

Mami shook her head. "When my mom caught the bouquet when she was eighteen she made a wish and it came true! But she didn't got married next to her sister. Therefore, if I make a wish after I caught that, it'll come true!"

'Really?' She asked herself.

"Thank you for coming tonight!" Miyu cried.

"Hey, Miyu you shouldn't be crying." Yamato said. "Thanks to all the people who made this possible. My mom, dad!" He pointed his dad. "Each and everyone of you we really appreciated that you came here to witness our wedding."

"Aya, after so long you really came here all the way from London. You're a true friend girl!"

"Don't mention that." Aya smiled at her friend.

"Ran, Tatsuki, Yuuya, Rei, Mami, Maki, Towa - all of you. Thank you so much!"

______________________________________________________________________________s do. What happened between us was a mistake. But I never regretted it. It'

"This is the night to celebrate! " Yuuya shouted.

"Yeah!" Ran agreed. "Kampai!" Ran tapped Aya's shoulder. "So, you got the bouquet? You'll get married next!" She laughed. "Woooh!"

Ran noticed that her friend is not laughing. "Come on, Aya. What the hell? You caught it alright. " She whispered to her ear, "Don't tell me you're bothered with that girl Serena? I know you still love him." She laughed noisily.

Aya's eyes widened in shock.

"Got you!" She continues to laugh. "You should've wished to---"

Aya covered her friend's mouth.

"Did you wish for anything?" Mami asked.

"I - I don't believe that." She lied.

"I can't believe you caught the bouquet." Ran looked at Maki and Mami. "This is all your fault Maki if you didn't pushed me I shoud've caught that. GRrr.."

"Hey, Ran." She looked at Aya. "Why are you so eager to get the bouquet?"

"Huhh?? Because Tatsuki promised to treat me Ramen noodles."

They all sweatdropped. "Ehh?? That's it?" Aya asked.

Ran grinned at her friend.

"I bet, Tatsuki has some beliefs about that too." Mami laughed.

"Come on let's party!" Tatsuki blinked on them.

"You bet! Let's dance the Para para dance!" Ran suggested.

"Great!" Maki and Mami said in chorus.

"Won't you dance Aya?" Towa asked her.

"No, not now." She smiled.

"But we should party, let's go!!" Towa grabbed her to the dance floor.

She just smiled. "I have no choice, alright."

Yuuya handed them a drink.

"Oh, I don't drink." Aya said.

"Okay." Yuuya smiled at her. "Hey, you Rei!" He called him.

Aya looked at him.

"Want some drink?" He asked.

"Sure," He came near them.

He took the bottle of vodka.

Aya went to the veranda. She sighed.

Yuuya followed her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "…"

"Aya, that Valentine 's Day, don't you remember what I said?"

Aya tried to recall what he said.

_**He sighed heavily as he embraced me. "I have always loved you. Not as a friend but as a lover."**_

_**I pushed him away. "No, Ran is whom you love. And we're just friends."**_

"_**You were always with me, when I was down. When I felt like breaking, you always give me that special smile. You never failed to make me special and you never called me second place. When I'm with you, even though you talk about Rei, I feel that I am who I am. I am not just someone who will always be on someone else's shadow."**_

"_**You're mistaking that feeling for love. You can't possibly-"**_

"_**I love you." He confessed.**_

"_**No. You don't." I looked away. "Please, don't."**_

"_**I really love you."**_

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Do you remember what I said that time? It would still be my reply." She felt guilty.

"It's okay, I'm not asking anything in return. I was just hoping that someday you will learn to love me."

Aya just looked at him, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, Yuuya. I can't reciprocate your feelings by loving you as a lover. But I can always be a friend to you."

He smiled at her. "I understand," He said as he walked away singing.

"_I could hold on for a hundred years._

_When all else is gone I would still be here._

_In a memory of things yet unseen._

_I remember all that we've never been,_

_And I cannot wait to see._

_What life has in store for me._

_In another lifetime,_

_It could be forever._

_In another world where you and I could be together._

_In another set of chances,_

_I'll take the one I've list and make you mine._

_If only for a time my life would matter_

_In another lifetime."_

'_Yuuya, life can sometimes be so sad. The one you love doesn't love you back. I wonder if I could return my feelings to you. But that's really impossible. I still love him. I still love him.' A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it with the handkerchief Rei handed her earlier. She realized it was time to go so she went inside. She saw them partying, dancing and drinking. Rei and Serena got her attention. From afar, she knew it was them. Though the lights are dim, she can never be wrong. Serena was resting her head on his chest. That is too much for her to bear. She doesn't know if Rei noticed her looking at them. But he removed her head from him and looked where she is. She walked out of the Hall without saying goodbye._

Not too long she realized someone was catching up with her.'Why isn't there any cab? No one should see me like this.'

"Aya. Wait!"

She pretended not to hear anything and just continued to walk.

"I said wait." He pleaded.

She stopped from walking and took a deep breath.

"I'll drive you home."

"No, thanks. I'll just take a cab."

"I insist."

She faced him. "But-"

"Come on," he grabbed her hand. She followed him and found herself inside his car.

"Say, where are you staying?"

"Hyatt Hotel."

All though out their way to the hotel, no one tried to speak.

At the hotel…

"Thank you for taking me here." She hid her face from him and runs as fast as she could. He chase after her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Please, go. I'm alright. I have always been but when I saw you-" she wiped her tears. "Please. Just go." No matter how much he wanted him to stay. He shouldn't, Aya worries that if he stay any further she might lose herself.

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"There's nothing to talk about." She faced him.

"Why did you left?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if it kills me."

She felt his presence on her back. He embraced her and spoke to her ear, "Then don't tell, I don't care about it anymore as long as you're here." He kissed the back of her neck. She tried to protest but she couldn't hold it anymore and kissed him back.

She gave herself to him as tears fell down. She couldn't lie to herself that she wanted what happened. She even recalled what they shared and how he whispered her name. It made her smile. But what has gotten into her? Isn't he married? He stepped out of the bed and wrote a letter for him. She put it at the side table.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
_

She caressed his face and put a kiss on his lips. She found her dress on the floor and wore it while walking. Slowly, she opened the door. Again, she cried silently in her heart.

**Outside the hotel her phone rang…**

It's Yuuya.

"Hello, Aya?"

"Where are you? I'll take you-"

"I'm already here in the hotel."

He asked how she got there.

"Rei-"

"He hasn't returned here yet, Serena's looking for him."

".."

"Aya?"

She ended the call.

Aya hangs up the phone.

"Aya??-"

"What did she said?"

"He's with her."

"I told you." Serena stroked her hair. "He's with her for sure."

"Tell me, what do you know?" He asked.

Serena smiled at him but couldn't hold back her tears. "I know everything. Rei loves her, really loves her."

"And that's okay for you?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's my fault."

_**You can't play our broken strings**__  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, __**the truth hurts **__and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late, too late_

_Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the __**truth hurts **__and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late_

"_What?!" He asked, wide-eyed._

"_Yes, I seduced him and tried to get pregnant. I got pregnant but we lost our child. I lost him too, he never loved me anyway."_

"_And you said you slept with another guy?"_

"_Yes, all for him."_

"_You're crazy. Do you really love him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then, set him free. Let him be happy."_

"_He would be happy when he finds out about his petition."_

"_What petition?"_

"_Annulment." She looked at him. "A year ago, the court made a decision about it. And he's free from me. I hid it from him. I did everything I can."_

"_You mean-"_

_She nodded, "Yes, we're already separated but he doesn't know about it."_

_He smiled at him. "Then I guess you know what to do?"_

_She wiped her tears and said, "Yes, even if it hurts me. I will."_

_**The next morning..**_

_Rei extended his hands beside him. But found nothing. He woke up and rise from the bed. 'Aya?' He looked for her outside but she's not there. He searched for his phone._

_Ten voice messages received._

_From: Serena_

"_Rei, I love you so much." She cried. "I know you don't love me and I-" she sniffed. "I want you to be happy. I'm asking for forgiveness for all that I've caused you. I know you can only be happy with her. So, I'll set you free. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the court's decision we're already annulled since last year." She cried. "Goodbye, Rei."_

_The other voice messages was all from Serena._

_You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the __**truth hurts**__ and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_He threw his phone on the bed and walked beside the bed. He found a letter at the side table. It's from Aya._

_**R.O.**_

_**What happened between us was a mistake. But I never regretted it. **_

_**I love you, goodbye.**_

_**A.H.**_

_He crimpled the letter and put it where he found it._

_Again, he left her. Now, he's broken than before._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be another flashback. hahhahaHhh.. But this time it's Rei Otohata's. It's about what happened in Odaiba. Remember when he asked her to meet him there? I hope you'll read it. Thank you so much for reading. So, what do you think? Please leave a review. I'll appreciate that. Thank you, thank you.. =)


	10. Rei's Flashback Part One

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals! Is a property of Miss Mihona. Sadly, it's not mine.. =(

**Author's Note:** I really want to end this story. What am I supposed to do?? Anyway, this is just a flashback (again). But please read and review. Thank you so much! I hope you guys will read this up to the last chapter! =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Rei's Flashback (Part One)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do I really have to introduce myself?

Fine.

I'm Rei Otohata.

I won first place in the Grand Prix, but I don't care about that.

Girls drool over me and my bestfriend, Yuuya.

I hate being famous though it helps me a lot on earning money for school.

I'm a very busy person.

I'm always studying, working at night or even on my free time.

I have never been happy with all these things.

Life sucks.

But all of a sudden my life changed.

When I met Ran and her friends.

Ran is so loud, likes to party and dislikes to study.

But this is not about her.

This about this very girl who changed me.

This girl who melted the ice in my heart.

She's very shy and simple.

I couldn't believe she will confess to me.

What a brave girl, I said to myself.

Unlike other girls who swoon over me – she's different.

If you will try to look at her, she's undeniably beautiful.

Her skin is so white and looks so soft to touch.

She has an innocent pair of eyes.

And her lips, well – it's as red as cherries.

It looks so luscious.

What am I saying?

Okay, I like her physically.

But I couldn't take advantage of the situation.

We can be a couple but we shouldn't.

I'm afraid to hurt her in the end, which I know will bound to happen.

I am just a man who can grab a girl right away.

And this girl who confessed to me, I couldn't.

She's so kind, it'll be unfair to hurt a beautiful being like her.

But she kept on trying.

She never gave up.

She never loses in hoping.

She kept on believing that someday I will realize my feelings for her.

We got together on the very day that she came into my school.

I told her that I don't understand my feelings and that I was afraid of hurting her in the end without even realizing it.

Physically, I like her.

Maybe when she confessed to me in Odaiba, I was just worried because it's not impossible for me to fall for her.

And that scares me a lot – to fall in love with someone.

Sometime when were together we faced a difficult situation.

You know why?

She asked me if I like her bestfriend.

I said yes.

I know I hurt her feelings.

But what should I do?

I'm really pressured at that time - with all my works, studies and the troubles within my heart.

Not long enough, rumors starts to spread about us.

But I just ignored it.

What's the big deal about it?

I just like her anyway.

Is it a crime to like someone?

Everybody likes Ran.

How couldn't I?

But the way they see it, is different.

I couldn't blame them.

Whoever's with me will sure to have an issue.

Since I became famous, privacy is impossible.

_**"This is awesome!!! Yoohoo!!! Treat me because I agreed to have a photoshoot with you, jerk!" Ran kept laughing.**_

_**She ordered almost everything on the menu. "Hey, Ototchi!"**_

_**"What?" he said in dismay.**_

_**"Have you-"**_

_**... cellphone ringing ...**_

_**Ran answered her phone. "Hello? Hello-"**_

_**The caller hangs up. She looked at her phone and scratched her head. Rei asked her who it was. "It's Aya."**_

"_**What did she said?"**_

"_**Nothing. She hangs up the phone."**_

"_**She did?"**_

"_**Yes. You know lately she's been acting weird. That girl." She looked at him. "Tell me. You did something bad to her. Didn't you?"**_

"_**.."**_

"_**Aaargh.. You Otohata, you really pissed me off."**_

"_**Stop. I'm not doing anything bad to her. So stop accusing me." He paused. "Infact, I want to ask for your help."**_

"_**Ototchi is asking for my help? Say what?!"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What kind of help?"**_

"_**I wanted to pick the best gift for her on White Day."**_

_**Ran screamed. "Oh my Oh. As in. That's great Ototchi! You finally awaken!" She laughed. "Count me in! I'm sure she will like this-" she whispered to him.**_

_**Rei's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"**_

"_**No. I'm serious."**_

"_**I mean – a gift not something like that."**_

"_**Okay. Okay. Okay. Let's talk about that next time. I want to eat yah know." Ran said in a delightful tone. She ate all the food on the table and grabbed the food on Rei's plate. "If you're not going to eat this, I'll take it." She laughed out loud.**_

_**He glanced outside the restaurant.**_

"_**Ototchi!"**_

_**He raised his eyebrows.**_

"_**What's with you?"**_

"_**I just thought I saw Aya somewhere."**_

"_**Woah.. Am I really sensing a lovey-"**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**Oh, I forgot to tell you." She drank her lemonade and turned to him, "I hope you will come on the 6**__**th**__**." She handed him a card.**_

"_**What is this?"**_

"_**Well, it'll help you on working." She tried to laugh.**_

"_**I already have a work – plenty of work."**_

"_**Just come okay?"**_

"_**Is everybody coming? I don't know if I'm busy that day."**_

"_**I'm not so sure."**_

"_**Well, I'll think about it-"**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Rei looked at her. "What? Why?"**_

"_**I mean, come on it's a great opportunity." 'What should I say? He needs to come, that's Aya's surprise for him.'**_

"_**Okay, I'll come."**_

"_**Great!"**_

_**March 6, 2003 **_

"_**Surprise! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!" they sang in unison.**_

_**Tatsuki took a birthday cake. 'So, I thought this is an invitation for work.'**_

"_**Ototchi! Happy birthday." Ran greeted him.**_

"_**Make a wish!" Miyu said.**_

"_**Blow the candle, blow the candle." Maki pointed the candle.**_

"_**Whatever, you shouldn't have make this day this – this - " I was cut by Yuuya.**_

"_**Oi. Rei. Aya planned all of this. You should be thankful instead."**_

"_**I don't want to blow that. Besides, my wish has already come true. Well. Thank you, Aya."**_

_**She forced a smile to me as she handed her gift. "Happy birthday, Rei."**_

_**I took it. "Thanks."**_

"_**Open it. Open it." Tatsuki suggested.**_

"_**Why the hurry?" I said.**_

"_**We wanted to know what that is!" Mami shouted.**_

"_**No, I'll open it later."**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Rei, you're really lucky to have a girl like Aya. She's beautiful, kind and thoughtful." Tatsuki commented.**_

"_**Say, Rei do you love Aya?" Yuuya suddenly asked.**_

"_**What kind of question is that?" Rei said huskily.**_

"_**So?" Yuuya drank the excess sake on the bottle.**_

"_**You don't have to ask me." Rei took a sip of his sake.**_

"_**And what about Ran do you like her?" Tatsuki asked.**_

"_**What's with the questioning? Huhh?" Rei raised his eyebrows.**_

"_**Just answer. You haven't answ-" Tatsuki slept and he's snoring.**_

_**We laughed at him. "That monkey boy." Yuuya stood up. "I think we should go."**_

"_**And how could you go when you're drunk like this?" Aya came out of nowhere and asked.'**_

_**I grabbed her hand. "Let's go."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**I didn't answer.**_

"_**Rei, you're drunk. Let's just stay here."**_

"_**No, I'm not drunk." I insisted.**_

"_**You are drunk."**_

"_**Aya," I said with a pleading look.**_

"_**O-Okay."**_

"_**Let's go to my apartment."**_

"_**WHAT!? Why there?"**_

"_**Come on. It's my birthday, let's celebrate together – alone."**_

"_**Bu - I"**_

"_**No more buts."**_

_**She nodded.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_**At my apartment…**_

_**I handed her a glass of champagne.**_

"_**I don't really drink."**_

"_**Then drink for me."**_

_**She took it.**_

"_**G-great."**_

_**She forced a smile.**_

_**I smiled back.**_

_**I looked at her face as it turns tomato red. 'I just love her when she blushes.' "What's wrong?"**_

_**I shook my head.**_

_**I stared at her face for a moment which seems years.**_

"_**There isn't a single imperfection. You're perfect."**_

_**She laughed. "Really?" She said as she took a sip of champagne.**_

"_**You are beautiful." I touched her face.**_

"…"

_**I removed her golden hairpin. Her hair fell slowly. "A goddess."**_

"_**That's too much."**_

"_**I want you." I combed her hair.**_

_**And everything went black for him. He couldn't remember a single thing after that moment.**_

_**The next day..**_

_Rei woke up with a headache. He went to the bathroom and tried to recall what happened last night. When he remembered everything, he laughed inside. On his mind, he thought something happened between them. He calmed himself and thought of something he would do. He reached for his phone and dialled her number. The other line was busy. He dialled it again but still it's busy. 'I should talk to her, today.'_

_After taking a bath he rushed outside and dialled her number. Again – what he just heard is a busy dial tone._

'_I have to meet her.' _

_He rushed to the train station._

_After a couple of minutes he arrived at the station three. From the other side of the station he saw her with a guy. A guy which seems familiar to him. It's Katase. He can't hear what they were talking about. He saw him handing her a box._

_She smiled at him as he tapped his shoulders. He grabbed her hand and told her something. After a while, he embraced her and she embraced her back. 'Now what?'_

_With a long face Rei rushed back to his apartment and called her. Luckily, it's not busy anymore._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Aya."_

"_Ot-Rei. Why did you call?." She asked._

"_Why did I call?" He asked back._

"_Yes."_

"_A-about last night."_

"_Oh, that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, you already thank me. So that's enough."_

"_Yeah, I guess. I heard you didn't go to school?"_

"_I woke up late."_

"_I see. Are you still sore?"_

"_No, I'm not. I'm just lacking of sleep."_

"_Good. I'm sorry about last night. Did I hurt you??"_

"_No, not at all."_

"_I was drunk last night and I didn't know what I did to you. Have I been forceful?"_

"_No."_

"_really?"_

"_Yes" her voice began to sound croaky._

"_I'm so sorry. It must have been really painful for you. It hurts the first time."_

"_I have something to do."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye." _

"_Aya-chan?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_On the 14__th__ I have something to tell you."_

"_To me?"_

"_Yes, I'll be having a photo shoot next week. I'll be very busy. So I'll see you on the 14th?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Meet me in Odaiba."_

_Rei hangs up._

_Few days after.._

He called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aya."

"Rei."

"I'm going to your house."

"What? I'm not living there anymore. I'm in my aunt's place in Tokyo."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Ran told me you're not going to school anymore."

"That's true."

"Why?"

"My mother told me so."

"Just because she told you, doesn't mean you have to."

"…"

"I see."

"…"

"I'll see you on the 14th. I've got something important to tell you."

"Why, not now?"

"It's important and if I tell it now it won't be meaningful. And I'm not ready yet."

She hangs up the phone.

'What's with her?' He asked himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Rei's Flashback (Part One)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope there were no errors because this is such a rushed one. Hahahah. Okay. Few more chapters and I'm outta here. I hope I could end this story. Thank you so much for reading. Godbless! Don't forget to leave a review. =)


	11. Rei's Flashback Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals! Is a property of Miss Mihona. Sadly, it's not mine.. =(

**Author's Note:** I have to end this story before the classes starts on the 15th! Go CSN! Go! Thanks reviewers! Please don't be tired of leaving comments. That really makes my day! Please, read and review. Thank you!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Rei's Flashback (Part Two)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay. We're on air in 5, 4, 3…."

The guy signalled a ' thumbs' up for the host to start their show. The said host breathed inwardly and faced the camera.

"Minna, Ohayo Gozaimasu!!!" the audience applauded and kept on cheering. The host smiled and tried to calm them. "Okay, okay, I know why you're all excited and like this. Come on, you guys can't wait?" A song began playing on the background. The audience danced with the host. "Okay, enough. Goodmorning, Japan! Welcome to _**the Selisha Show**_ . And today do you guys have any idea who are guests are??" The audience screamed. "Say what?" The host asked. "Right! Let me call on the hottest guys! Mr. Yuuya Asou and Mr. Rei Otohata!" The girls kept on screaming and waving their banners. "Come on in!"

Another song began playing.

"I don't know what to say, you guys are very famous. Look at all those girls screaming. Welcome to **the Selisha Show**."

"'Yeah." Yuuya said. "Ohayo!"

Rei nodded. "Thank you."

"The reason we invited you is because of today's occasion. And I know, all the girls out there watching on TV are very excited to know who's gonna be your date or wanted to know the very special lady in your life." The host faced the camera. "Are we to know to whom are they going to give chocolates to tonight? We'll find out when we returned after the break. "

"We're back in 5,4,3,2…"

"Welcome back to the **Selisha Show**. Since that magazine cover a lot of opportunities came on their way. Aside from guestings, commercial, billboard, what else? It's really a Rei and Yuuya craze for girls." The host turned to the two guys beside him. "My god, I'm with the two hottest guys I can't believe this. Your fans wanted to know how you guys are coping with this. I mean you two are stars now."

"I have to say it's really hard with a lot of people looking at you everyday. We don't have privacy and-" Yuuya looked at Rei to answer.

"Yes, really hard but then it also helps us in so many ways. You know, free stuffs, work.."

"Your fans are dying to ask.." the host faced the audience. "Kaorin, come on the stage and ask your question."

The girl went on the stage and turned on the microphone. "Hello, Yuuya and Rei! Hi! I'm Kaorin, I would like to know if you guys are really in a relationship?" The audience giggled.

Yuuya raised an eyebrow to Rei, "Am I to answer or you?"

"Go on." Rei said.

Yuuya coughed. "That's a personal question well – I'm not in a relationship but I'm liking someone right now. And my best here, sorry girls, but he's in a relationship."

"May I ask, who are you liking right now Yuuya?" Kaorin asked.

"I'll keep it hidden." Yuuya smiled.

Another fan came in, "Hello, I'm Yui will you confess to that girl tonight or will you give her chocolates??"

Yuuya looked at her and said, "I might."

"Okay, we have a lot of questioning fans huhh." The host said. "Next."

"Hey, Otohata, Asou. " she bowed. "I want to ask Mr. Otohata if the rumors were true about him and the number one gal, Miss Kotubuki."

"It's not true."

"I'm right!" the gal clapped in delight. "So, you're still with Miss Hoshino right?"

"Your fans sure to know a lot about you." The host commented. "We also have phone calls. Who do we have on the line? Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, welcome to _**the Selisha Show**_!"

"Hello Miss Selisha! I'm glad I luckily got the chance to hear them through this."

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"I'm Sayuri from Hokkaido."

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Today is White Day, What are you two going to do? Any plans? Are you giving chocolates to any girl??"

Rei answered. "Chocolates, no."

"I would not give chocolates but other things." Yuuya said.

"Okay, thank you."

"Thank you Sayuri for calling. And now, not only girls are having questions but guys too! What to give tonight, what to do. How to confess or how to be cool, when we come back we'll give you the answers straight from the heartthrobs!"

After the break..

"Welcome back to _**the Selisha Show,**_ you're still with me Selisha, and I'm with the two hottest guys ever. They will answer your questions, an email has been sent before the show begun. It is from Sendo, he said. 'I want to give chocolates to the girl I like, any recipe on how to create one? One that is special.' That is Sendo's question, and I know you're watching. We already prepared recipes and we'll know from them on how to make it special." They headed to the kitchen area on the stage. "So, you guys know how to cook?"

"Yes, a bit." Rei answered. "We'll see what we can do."

They cut the chocolates by tiny pieces and melted it. After that, they added some sugar and cream. They put the melted chocolates on molded pans and refrigerate it for a while. After a few minutes they took it out of the refrigerator. They took a pastry bag and put designs on it. The finished product looked like a cake. It is really personalized.

"Wow, looks so yummy! Specially because it's made by you two. I know the girls will love this."

"Yeah, if you did it yourself and not just bought it somewhere, girls will appreciate it."

"Than k you so much for accepting our invitation, even though you two are busy."

""Anytime."

"Is there anyone you would like to thank?"

Rei said, "Yes, thanks for your continuous support. I also, would like to thank Optical works, Guess and all our sponsors."

"Yes, and Hi to Aya, Ran, Miyu, Tatsuki - see you later!" Yuuya waved.

"It has been a great time to be with the hottest guys! Don't forget to watch our tonight's episode for white day! And this has been _**the Selisha Show**_! Catch yah later!"

"Where are you going?" Yuuya asked his bestfriend.

"I won't tell."

"Okay," he laughed. "Are you meeting up with Aya?"

Rei just waved goodbye.

After he left, Yuuya took out a box inside his pocket and sighed.

_**..Odaiba Beach front.. 5:30 pm, sunset time**_

Rei's thoughts kept wandering. He stared at the sunset and recalled the last time he has been there.

"_**The sunset is beautiful isn't it Otohata-kun?" She said, trying to hide her nervousness.**_

_**I nodded, "So, I thought you're going to say something?"**_

_**She looked at me with her eyes wide open. "ahh. I-I"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**She stood up to my surprise, "Otohata-kun,"**_

"_**I have always liked you. Infact I-"**_

"_**You know, if I will make you my girlfriend or if I try to kiss you right now, that would be easy. Except for one thing – LOVE." I closed my eyes. "Knowing that I'm your first love would be a BURDEN for me." He stood up and left. "Please tell them that I already went home."**_

'That will never happen again, I will never hurt her again.' He dialled her number but it was busy. He dialled it again. 'Why?'

He sat on the chair and waited for a few minutes. He dialled her number again, and again, and again. He even sent a message to her and a voice mail. After a few hours, he stood up and headed at the seashore. Not a single sight of human can be found. Ho can't it be? He rented the whole Odaiba Beach Front for this day. A man approached him.

"Mister Otohata? Do we have to turn the lights now? Or play the music?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, a few more minutes."

"How about the fireworks?"

"No, no and no. I will tell you when." He said in dismay.

"Yes, sir."

..After 2 hours..

..1 hour more..

The guy who approached him came to him. "Do we have to serve the foods now?"

"Never, just take it and enjoy the beach I'm off."

The guy just looked at him and shook his head as he watched him leave.

"Hey! I thought there's an event here tonight? Where are they?" a girl asked.

"The girl didn't come."

"Say what?"

"But Mr. Otohata already paid Ma'am so don't you worry."

"I'm not worried about the money, I'm worried about him. He's very famous and all, how can that girl-"

"We never know Ma'am."

"So, that guy, did he said that he will leave now?"

"I don't know Ma'am Serena. What he said is that he's off."

Serena nodded and smiled.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled seductively. "I'll follow him. Where else?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Rei's Flashback (Part Two)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for reading! I'm having a problem on how to end this. Anyway, please review. Godbless!! =)


	12. Rei's Flashback Last Part

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of this anime! There I said it again! =)

**Author's Note:** I really wanted to end this story so for the last part I put another song. The song I put is "Thinking of you by Katy Perry". I changed it so it'll fit Otohata-Kun. And I kind of fast forward the "Flashbacks part". The Rei's Flashback (Last Part) Chapter, Serena is already here and Rei is really regretting everything. Hahahahha.. Way to go! This has to end!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Rei's Flashback (Last Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I have something to tell you." Serena smiled at him.

"What?" He raised his head to look at her. He was doing some paper works when she entered his room. "What is it?"

She embraced him and said, "Are you ready to be a father?"

"What? Why did you ask?" He let go from her embrace.

"Because you'll be soon." She smiled at him. "You'll be a father soon! Aren't you gonna say anything?" She scratched her head. "I thought you'll be surprised."

"I am surprised."

"When are we going to be married? I already called daddy about this, you just have to set the date."

**Comparisons are easily done**

"What? Are you just going to stare at me? Hey?! Rei?? Are you there?"

**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

'Aya.'

**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

**I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

**'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you**

**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**(Spending the night, spending the night)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

"_Aya? I thought you were someone else."_

_She smiled at me._

"_Well, you'll just bore yourself here. There's nothing interesting here."_

"_I guess, I won't get bored. As long as I'm with you, I wouldn't be."_

"_I see."_

"_Did you choose that song?"_

"_Yes." _She_ closed her eyes. "I never listened to this type of music, I wonder why it sounds beautiful to my ears now." She opened her eyes._

"_The guy you like, how fortunate he is."_

_She looked at me. "What did you say?"_

"_Girls like you are pretty rare, you're beautiful, smart, understanding…"_

_I can feel my heart keeps on beating faster that time._

"_The one you like will be lucky to have you."_

"_Really? You mean like Ran?" I asked._

"_I guess."_

"_You mean, I can be like Ran for you?"_

"…"

"_Otohata-kun, I can be just like Ran for you. I can get new clothes, bleach my hair & dress like I want to have fun. If that's what you want Otohata-kun I will surely-"_

"_That isn't what I was trying to say."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I don't either, I don't know how to act, I don't know what to say or what should I do, I have never been in love before. This is the very first time that I've loved someone like I love you."She cried._

_I held her into my arms._

"_Otohata-kun, what am I supposed to do?"_

"_You know, I'm fine with the way you are Aya. Just don't change." I wiped her tears with my thumb. "I might hurt you without even realizing it. Is that okay with you?"_

_She nodded._

"_So are things alright between us?"_

"_Hai."_

_I kissed her forehead_

**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter**

**Like a hard candy with a surprise center**

**How do I get better once I've had the best?**

**You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**

"Soon, we'll have our baby. I'm excited, are you?" Serena kissed Otohata.

**She kissed my lips, I taste your mouth**

He pushed her gently but she still continued to kiss him.

**'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you**

**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**(Spending the night, spending the night)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

They got married after a few months of preparation and flew to USA to live there. Serena got so happy because she got Rei, little did she know that happiness doesn't last long. Rei became cold to her and she becomes a nagging wife to him. Rei went back to Japan and looked for Aya but shes' not there, When he came back his wife was in the hospital, she already gave birth to their son. After a few days, their son died because the baby wasn't delivered on the right month. Rei and Serena got depressed. After that, they never slept together. He filed an annulment to their marriage. But she never gave up, she thought if she'll have a baby Rei, he will become at least worried about their marriage. She tried to have another baby with him but he won't let her. One night he put something on his drink for him to sleep with her. But still, nothing happened she ended up more frustrated. The last thing she has in mind is that, if she'll be able to get pregnant, Rei will stay with him. With that thought, she met up with his friend, who happens to like her. And what? She slept with his friend. Serena planned it right away, not even thinking twice. She never thought Rei would go to her friend's house. Right there, he saw them together! What a pity!? Eheheh..

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret**

**How I could let myself let you go**

**Now, now the lesson's learned**

**I touched it, I was burned**

**Oh, I think you should know.**

He was sleeping soundly when he felt something on his hand it was a human body. He groaned inwardly and stepped out of the bed. He asked himself, 'How many times do I have to tell her?' She woke up to see his angry figure before her. She grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm going somewhere I can't see you." He let go of her hand. "I told you not to sleep with me anymore. Didn't I?"

She stood beside him. "I am still your wife and I will always be."

He just scratched his head. "Yes. But wait for the court's decision first. I'm sure they'll grant my petition."

"It wouldn't happen." She said with conviction.

"How can you be so sure about that? Remember I filed a serious case against you."

She cried and embraced her husband. "Why can't you forgive me, Rei?"

"You don't have the right to call me by my name." He warned her.

"I just did it because of you!" She shouted at him and pointed her finger on his chest.

"You're blaming me?" He shook her. "I trusted you."

"Yeah! You always trust me but you never loved me!" He walked away. "Don't go yet, I'm not through talking to you." She embraced him harder not wanting him to go. "I love you Rei, I really love you. Please forgive me for what I did. I just did that because you never slept with me ever since our son died. It's not my fault. It's your fault! If only you had spent time with me I wouldn't be stressed out! And if only you-"

"Enough." He tried to let go of her.

"No. Please." She pleaded at her. "How can you not forgive me? I have always been an understanding wife with you! I may have stepped on your pride but don't you know what you've done? And what you're doing to me all this time? I am you wife but in your heart I know that I'm not! Do you even know what you're saying when you're dreaming?" She said hysterically

"I said Enough."

"It's all about her! About her! About that girl who left you! But even if we got separated I will always be with you!"

He pushed her to the bed and this time he really walked away, slamming the door. He can still hear her saying something to him.

"Come back. Why can't you forget her?!! He left you and I'm the one who-" She wept.

H e went to the other room of the house, his son's room to be exact. He went inside and looked at the room. His eyes landed on the crib as he ran his fingers to it and sat on its side. 'She's right. I didn't take care of her when she's pregnant, it might be my fault.' He placed his hands on his face and took a pillow on the crib. An envelope was under it. He took it. 'An invitation?'

_**To Mr. & Mrs. Otohata**_

It's a wedding invitation from Miyu and Yamato. He opened the invitation and read a name of the girl he had longed for.

_**Aya Hoshino**_

He whispered her name. Without courtesy he opened the door where his wife was.

Before she can speak he asked her, "What is this? Why didn't you show me this?"

She looked at the envelope. She was speechless.

He took her phone and dialled his friend's number. After a minute, "Hello?"

"O-Otohata?"

"Hai. I'm going to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I want you to get me one-way ticket to Japan now."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I got it."

He ended the call.

**'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you**

**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)**

**Thinking of you, what you would do**

**If you were the one who was spending the night**

**(Spending the night, spending the night)**

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes**

**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**

"Why are you going back?!"

"Why are you asking me that? I need to attend this wedding. They're my friends."

"You never attended your cousin's wedding and now you're saying you have to attend your-"

"Stop it already. I'm so sick of you."

"Let me guess. You want to see that girl, don't you?! Tell me!"

"Yes!"

She eyed at him. "I won't let you."

He began to pack his clothes and turned to her. "I didn't want to hurt you. You know that. But this relationship won't work. From the very beginning it never was." He went out and said goodbye.

**Oh, won't you walk through?**

**And bust in the door and take me away?**

'_Aya.' He whispered_

**Oh, no more mistakes**

**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Rei's Flashback (Last Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for inserting the flashbacks of the previous chapters.. hahahah.. I know there are lots of errors?? I really have to end this story that's why. This is really another rushed one! Please read and review. Thank you! Thank you! I have to finish this story by the end of the week! =)


	13. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Super Gals is not a property of CSN. =)

**Author's Note:** I made this as fast as I could. Hahahah.. Just for the sake of finishing this story this week. Please read and review. (I know, sorry if it's composed of dialogues. I tried my best. Ahahhah..)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously on "The Greatest Unrequited Love"…**_

_It's Yuuya._

"_Hello, Aya?"_

"_Where are you? I'll take you-"_

"_I'm already here in the hotel."_

_He asked how she got there._

"_Rei-"_

"_He hasn't returned here yet, Serena's looking for him."_

"_.."_

"_Aya?"_

_She ended the call._

_Aya hangs up the phone._

……_**.**_

_He threw his phone on the bed and walked beside the bed. He found a letter at the side table. It's from Aya._

_**R.O.**_

_**What happened between us was a mistake. But I never regretted it. **_

_**I love you, goodbye.**_

_**A.H.**_

_He crimpled the letter and put it where he found it._

_Again, he left her. Now, he's broken than before_

'What am I to do now?' she kept asking herself while walking. 'Because of this stupid love for him I couldn't face anyone, even him. I slept with a married guy, this is –' she wiped her tears. She then remembered that she's still wearing a gown. But at this hour, stores are still closed. She has nowhere to go. She sat on a bench and waited for a cab. A car stopped in front of her. She looked at the car and then at the driver. The driver went out, it's Serena. Of all people, how can she face her?

'Serena.' Aya said inwardly.

"Aya,"

She stood up and tried to say something, "Serena, I-"

"I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded. 'Will she confront me or something?' She really felt guilty.

"But not here."

She looked around and sighed. "Okay."

"Why did you take me here?" Aya asked.

"Don't you remember anything about this place?"

She lied, "No, I don't remember anything."

"Well, I'll remind you Miss Hoshino."

She turned to Serena with a confused look on her face.

"This is where Otohata-kun's heart got broken."

"What? Really?"

"And I came to rescue him."

"…"

"This is where you let him wait for you, right here, in Odaiba."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you showed up?"

"Showed up? What?"

"Aya, you're the only one person that would make him happy."

"I don't understand-"

"Tell me. Why did you left him? He loves you so much!"

"You're married to him. Why are you telling me this? And I don't get what you're trying to say."

"Don't you remember that day? He waited for you to come."

"…"

"That White Day, when he's going to tell you something."

She looked at the sea.

"Do you remember now?"

She nodded. "He waited for me? How can I go to this place? You don't even know what this place is for me."

Serena kept quiet.

"This is where he rejected me. It'll just bring bitter memories."

"Bitter memories? Otohata-kun really loves you, even when we got married. I'm so jealous of you! How can you leave someone who loves you?!"

"Why are you blaming me for what I did? I just did the best thing that I could do. I know that he likes me, but I'm not sure if he loves me."

"What?"

"I'm not the one whom he really loves, it's Ran. So don't get mad at me or get jealous of me. I'm just like you. Or let me say, I'm just a girl who has the greatest unrequited love for a person."

"Say what? He loves Ran? You're-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"But I'm not through talking to you. Please come back. I have to tell you that Rei and I, we're already separated!"

Aya said without looking back, "Even so,"

"He loves you, Aya." She followed her from walking.

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"I already told you, he loves Ran. So please, stop following me. I want to be alone."

Aya got tired of walking and laid herself on the sand. She watched the sun covered the dark blue sky. It's already sunrise. Her phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Aya?"

"Yuuya. Yuuya??" she cried.

"Hey, why are you crying? Where are you?"

"I'm here in Odaiba."

"I see. Do you want me to go there?"

She nodded.

"Are you nodding?"

"Yeah. Yuuya, I don't know what to do now."

"Why?"

"Serena talked to me. She said things that I don't really understand."

"So, she already told you everything."

"Do you know about that?"

"Yes, she already told me."

"And you believe her?"

"Why? She won't lie, would she?"

"I'm really confused right now."

"Why don't you go and talk to Rei? Ask him directly."

"…"

"Aya?"

"I don't want to push my luck. I guess, I just have to leave things the way they were."

"Are saying that you will go back to London?"

"Yeah. That's where I live now, anyway. I'll take a ticket today, a chance passenger I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in Odaiba in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Yuuya?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm leaving again."

"…"

"Yuuya?"

"Okay.."

"Thank you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**End of Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:** There! Please read and review. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! =)


	14. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Am I to say anything? What? *sighs* Okay, okay, I'm not the owner of this anime/manga. I just don't own it - for now. But we never know what'll happen. hahahhaHhh=)

**Author's Note:** Just like any other stories, even life – has its own endings. I'm glad that I finally made it here, my last chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing my story, it really helped me on creating this one. It may not be a very good story, but I know that someday I'll be a great writer. So, please read and review. Thank you so much! Godbless us all! Till then? I hope I can write another story and finish it somehow.. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**The Final Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'I'm leaving this place for the second time. But this time around, I will never return. Kim is right, going here is a bad idea. Not only did I make it more miserable, but it also refreshes the memories back. Seeing him reminds me of that day and that night. What Serena told me earlier, was she lying about that? Does he really love me? He hasn't told me that he loves me when I have been longing for those words. He couldn't possibly be in love with me because he loves Ran. I shouldn't believe on what she said. She's lying. But what's the sense of lying? I don't know. I'm tired of thinking about these things. I must leave everything the way it was. I'm happy living in another time zone, so are they. I must go back and live my life. We all have our own lives anyway. Separate lives. But what happened between the two of us? I might let it stay with me – I will let it be with me.' The thought made me smile. 'I don't know what's ahead of me when I go back. But one thing's for sure I will always be happy because what happened last night. He didn't whisper my name, but he didn't whisper any other names anyway.' I held back the tears that are forming in the corners of my eye. 'Sayonara, Otohata-kun' I way beyond my thoughts that I didn't notice Yuuya was already by my side.

_"An act of love that fails is just as much a part of the divine life as an act of love that succeeds, for love is measured by fullness, not by reception."_

"You could always go back, don't be sad." Yuuya placed his hand on top of my head.

"I could, but I would never go back, Yuuya." I said, shooking my head three times. I tried to smile at him. "Arigatou, Yuuya." I don't know how to thank him for everything. He has always been there for me. "Visit me in London, sometimes – if you have time." I handed him my address and home phone number. "Goodbye." I embraced him while crying. I could only throw my heartaches to him. He's the only one who can absorb my dilemmas. "If only I could love you." I whispered to him. He embraced me back. "When I'm ready to love again, will you still be there?"

"I will always be there. But even so, only Rei can make you happy. I can't make you happy."

I slowly pushed him away when I heard an announcement. "The next flight will be in one and a half hour. I should be there now." He nodded. I only made few steps away from Yuuya when I heard someone called my name. Am I dreaming? I'm hearing his voice here or was it just in my mind?

"Aya!"

The voice became clearer each second. I turned back to see Rei beside Yuuya. He tapped his bestfriend's shoulder and said thank you.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Rei said to Yuuya.

"I'm outta here." Yuuya gave an envelope to Rei before he walked away.

I gave Yuuya an eye. "Why did you- Matte-" He went to a nearby bench. I looked at Rei, "You don't have to go here just to say goodbye. You should've called me instead."

"Before you leave again, as if you're Cinderella. Would you mind telling me why you left us?" Rei became serious, as always.

"I need to go. I don't have much enough time to explain. I don't even have to." I walked away but he grabbed my hand. "Let me go, please." I pleaded.

"Do you really want to go?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"I looked for you."

"I never asked you to."

"Where exactly did you go?! Why did you left?!" He tightened his grip. "What? Tell me!"

"…" Aya looked at his expression. "As if it really matters to you, where I was that time. You didn't really care for me. You never did."

"After what happened between us, you suddenly went away. Like now, you're going to leave again."

I wiped the tears that fell on my cheeks. "Yes, after what happened I left you, I left everyone."

"Then why the hell won't you say why you left?!"

"You don't have to shout at me. You don't have the right to - And nothing happened between us."

I recalled what happened that night.

'_**Want? Is that enough? Love should be the reason. And marriage should go first, Aya!' I said to myself.**_

_**He was touching my body and removing my dress when slowly he started to close his eyes.**_

"_**Ran.." He whispered.**_

"_**What?" I was horrified. "Rei?"**_

_**He fell asleep. "Ran.."**_

_**Tears fell down my eyes.**_

'_**What's that just now? He- He called Ran?'**_

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Yes, nothing happened because you slept." I felt uneasy.

"Is that so?" He scratched his head. "But I- I was about to confess to you on White day, but you didn't waited for that. You left me."

"How can I not leave you?! When that very night you called another woman's name! When I was about to give myself to you, I trusted you. You never loved me anyway. It's not me whom you loved."

"I called another woman's name?"

I nodded.

"And that's why you left?"

"What name did I said?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. What if it is my mother's name?"

"I'm sure it's not."

"My cousin's? Or my-"

"Stop, okay? I don't want to talk to you anymore." I pushed him away.

"Whoever it was. Please give me another chance." He pleaded.

I walked away.

Rei scratched his head. "I'm losing my grip."

"So what? After hurting me from before? I don't care if you lose your grip or lose yourself. I'm better off without you. I hate you!" I mumbled.

"So, you really think you're the only one who's hurting? What about me? The one I love doesn't love me anymore. She left me before, I saw her with another guy and now she's leaving me again. Don't you think it's an unrequited love? **The greatest unrequited love. **Now, you can leave. I can write my whole life story and put a title on it **'The greatest unrequited love'**."

"I hate you!"

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Me too."

'What?!' I looked at him.

"I hate myself too. I'm really jealous with Yuuya, you know? He's the only guy that's close to you. You were always with him whenever you're down. He's everything I'm not." He smiled. "I'm sorry for all the hurt that I caused you."

Rei walked away.

"O-Otohata! You're not liable for that. From the very beginning you told me that you might hurt me without even realizing it and I accept that. I got hurt a lot of times but that's what is tagged along with being in love with you. You made me your girlfriend and that alone is enough to be grateful to you. You should not blame yourself if I got hurt. I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you before. And until now I'm a burden to you."

"You're never a burden to me."

"Really?" I asked.

"Even before you confessed to me, I already liked you. I didn't accept your confession because I didn't want you to think that I am taking advantage of you. I don't want you to think that I liked you because you liked me. Do you get what I'm trying to say"

I shook my head .

"I admit that I like Ran. But I never say that I didn't liked you, did I? I never said that I loved Ran. I never said I loved anyone."

"…."

"Aren't you going to say anything? I ate my pride just to say these things and you're not going to say anything?"

"Great."

"So, that's it?" He looked at me looking pissed.

I nodded. "Then I guess things are okay between us now. I'll be going."

"Why do you still have to go? I just confessed to you."

I kept quiet.

He kept quiet too. He leaned over for our lips to meet. "If you can't stay then let me be with you."

_Ano hi onaji mirai wo shinjita  
futari wa itsu shika  
yureru tagai no kokoro tashika na  
kizuna de musunda_

_  
__**(That day we believed in the same future  
Without noticing  
we were tied together--  
our wavering hearts bound with genuine ties)**___

meguru kisetsu no naka wo narande arukitai

_  
__**(I want to walk side by side with you in the repeating seasons)**___

_**Let me be with you**_

_  
wakariau tabi  
sunao ni nareta kimi to nara_

_  
__**Let me be with you**_

_  
haru no sasayaki  
hoshi no kirameki ai seru deshou_

_  
__**Let me be with you  
Let me be with you**_

_  
(Whenever we understand each other I could become honest when I'm with you_

_  
__**Let me be with you**_

_  
the whispers of spring, the twinkling of the stars can be loved)_

_  
__**Let me be with you**___

Nagai nemurenu yoru wa nando mo  
KISU shite kureta ne  
soushite watashi wa yagate honto no  
shiawase wo shitta

_  
(On the long sleepless nights  
you kissed me many times, didn't you?  
It was then that I finally knew  
true happiness)_

ame ga niji e to kawari soshite hana wo hagukumu you ni

_  
(The rain turns into a rainbow; and so that it will raise flowers)_

_**Let me be with you**_

_  
kakegae no nai  
taisetsu na jikan dakishimete_

_  
__**Let me be with you**_

_  
asa no tokimeki  
yume no nukumori kanjiru mama_

_  
__**Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
Let me be with you**_

_  
(Hold onto the precious time_

_  
__**Let me be with you**_

_  
I'm feeling the excitement in the morning  
the warmth of a dream)_

_  
__**Let me be with you  
Let me be with you**___

kimi to meguriau tame ni  
umareta sekai mitsumeteru

_  
(So that we can meet each other,  
I'm gazing at the newborn world)_

_**Let me be with you**_

_  
wakariau tabi  
sunao ni nareta kimi to nara_

_  
__**Let me be with you**__  
asa no tokimeki  
yume no nukumori kanjiru mama_

_  
__**Let me be with you**_

_  
ai seru deshou_

_  
__**Let me be with you  
Let me be with you**__  
_

_(Whenever we understand each other I could become honest when I'm with you  
Let me be with you  
I'm feeling the excitement in the morning  
the warmth of a dream  
Let me be with you)_

He took out something from the envelope Yuuya gave him.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Plane Ticket to London. If you can't stay then I'll come with you. Yuuya gave me this."

I looked at Yuuya – he's smiling. 'Yuuya.' I smiled back.

"Let's go?" Rei asked.

I just smiled at him. "Hai."

From afar, Yuuya waved goodbyes. I can see his warm smile. But behind that smile I know he's in pain. I pray he will find the right person for him. I thought my love will never be requited. Kim sure is wrong about going back. I have to tell her about this. I laughed inside my head.

Yuuya went outside where he can see the planes taking off. 'She thought he doesn't love him. And he also thought that she doesn't love him. How many years they wasted just to know that?' He scratched his head and smiled. "You're both wrong. Neither of you have the greatest unrequited love."

_**. . In London . .**_

_I knocked at the door three times. "Kim?"_

_Kim rushed to the door. "Aya?! You're back?"_

_I embraced her and cried in her arms. "Kim."_

"_I told you. Look at you now, you're more bro-"_

"_No, I'm not. I'm just happy."_

"_Say what?"she looked at me. "But when you went here last time. You're exactly like this. And you're telling me you're happy."_

"_I'm with someone."_

_Rei went in._

"_Who is this guy? A boyfriend?"_

"_He's Rei." I smiled at my cousin._

"_Yeah."she smiled back. "Someone called you, he's name is Yu- Yu"_

"_Yuuya?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What did he said?"_

"_Why didn't you just listen to the answering machine? I saved it for you."_

_I went to the phone and pressed the button._

_I nearly cried when the voice message ended. 'Arigatou, Yuuya-kun.'_

_**. . In Japan . .**_

_Yuuya took out the paper which Aya gave him. He dialled the house phone number._

_. . on the other line . ._

"_You're dialling an outside call. Wait till we connect you. If you wish to have a call press 1. If you wish to leave a voice message press 2-"_

_He pressed number two._

"_Aya-chan? I'm happy for you – for the two of you. I'm really happy that you're together now. When, where – inform me anything about your wedding. I'll be there. I'm gonna miss my bestfriend. I wish you could go back to Japan someday. Ja!"_

_He pressed the end button. __**"Aishiteiru, Aya."**_

_He dialled Ran's number. "Hell-"_

"_Oy, Yuuya. Why did you call? How's everything?"_

"_About Aya and Rei. I -"_

"_Say what?!!! You mean???"_

"_Yes, they're together now."_

"_Good for them! hahahahah" Ran laughed in joy. "Bye, Yuuya! I gotta tell everybody!"_

_Ran hungs up._

_Ran dialled Miyu's number._

_**ON THE OTHER LINE**_

"_Look at the sea Yamato, it's so-"_

"You're phone's ringing." Yamato pointed her phone.

"Don't mind that. Maybe it's your sister, disturbing us from our honeymoon." Miyu smiled.

"I'm gonna answer it." He took the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello?! How come did you answer the phone just now!??!"

"And how come did you call? We're in the middle of our honeymoon!? You little-"

"Woah. Give it to Miyu. I have to talk to her big brother!"

"Fine. Don't shout okay?!" He turned to his wife. "It's Ran. She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Miyu?!"

"Yeah, right. What?"

"You wouldn't believe this!"

"I wouldn't believe what?"

"Rei and Aya!"

"What?"

"Them!"

"What's with them?"

"They're together again!"

Miyu rose from sitting. "Really?! Are we to celebrate? I mean – how?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm so happy!" They both said and laughed.

"I'm happy for them!" Miyu said, teary-eyed.

_**Back to Yuuya**_

His phone is ringing. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Yuuya?"

Yuuya smiled.

_**"The saddest thing in the world, is loving someone who used to love you."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Greatest Unrequited Love**

**The Final Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:** *catching her breath* There! I made it. Was it long? If there were errors, gomen nasai. I really made it as fast as I can. No more time to scan it for errors. As I've promised. I'll end it this week. Please leave a review. Thank you! Thank you! Hundred thank you! I guess I have to have a break? Say what? Till then! Godbless us all!! PLEASE REVIEW.. =)


End file.
